New Addiction
by RisaShootingStar
Summary: After Tweek was put into a hospital because of coffee, Craig is determined to find a new addiction for him. Although, once Tweek does find a new addiction, it leads to horrible problems. Craig's POV.
1. Chapter 1

New Addiction, a Creek love story.

I always wondered what an addiction really is. I guess an addiction is like me and my middle finger. Everyone says Tweek has an 'addiction' for coffee. Tweek. I consider him as my best friend ever since the incident during third grade. After our fight he blended into our group which involves him, me, Clyde and Token. Clyde and Token are best friends so I'm with Tweek most of the time. I grew attach to him throughout the years. Now in high school, we're still best friends.

I walked over to the school with my hands in my sweater's pockets and head staring at the floor. I couldn't help it, but I was thinking of Tweek, that lovable spaz as I trotted to school. He's so vulnerable and helpless all the time. I always get the feeling that I need, no, I must protect him. Wait! Did that sound…gay? Aw, crap! I quickly shake my mind off the idea that I might be gay for Tweek. I finally arrive at school and started looking for the cute blonde. I spotted Butters with Kenny over at the edge of the courtyard. Wrong blonde. I looked past that area and saw Stan, Kyle and Cartman. Fighting as usual. I snorted and looked away, back to my search.

After walking only two steps I heard my name called. " C-Craig!" Tweek called out waving his left arm. He held his turquoise thermos that I got him for his 13th birthday in his right hand. I smiled at him and he gave me a twitchy smile back. I approached him and ruffled his hair. His hair was so…attractive. It was meant to be ruffled even though he hates it. He jumped and his peach scarf fell to the snowy ground. He yelped and reached down to grab it. I never noticed before but Tweek always wears the cutest clothes. He always loves to wear his long, green sweater that goes down his knees everyday. Also because he fears that he'll get sick if he doesn't layer up and die from hypothermia one December morning. As he got up he caught me staring at him.

" C-Craig! W-Why are you –gah- looking at me?! Oh no! Am I not wearing any pants?! Nng! No! The gnomes took my pants didn't –nng- they?" Tweek worried and twitched. I chuckled and placed my hand on his shoulder, which made him gasped and tensed up. " No Tweek. You're perfectly fine. Let's get to class now." I comforted. He nodded his head and we both walked in the building together just as the first bell rang. We both had the same class for first period, chemistry. I…hate chemistry. A lot. I don't really give a damn about what's around us and what's inside stuff. And I don't know the hell why we have to learn about elements. I maintain a 'D' in chemistry though. Hey, it's not a 'F'.

Tweek on the other hand, is a genius at chemistry. He may be a spaz and also think critically ahead of things that don't matter at all but he's amazing at this subject. Seriously, whenever we're in class he focuses and barley twitches. I'm not sure if he cheats, which is probably not the case, but I really can't believe it. He memorized the whole periodic table. All I remember is that number one on the table is helium. Right? Whatever. Tweek and I continued walking down the hall. Tweek took quick sips as he walked and twitched.

" Yo! Craig! Tweek!" Clyde called out which made Tweek jump in sheer shock. I look over to Clyde and Token who are by there lockers. Who says 'Yo' these days? It's pretty old. I walked over to them with Tweek. "Yes?" I asked them emotionless. " What? We can't say hi to our friend?" Token replied. I raised an eyebrow. " Yeah okay. We wanted to ask you if you can come over after school to watch some movie with us at my house." Token explained. "Yeah because Token picked out this sappy chick flick and I want someone to suffer with me." Clyde snickered. " It is not a sappy chick flick! It's called Flowers and Chocolate!" Token disagreed. I frowned. " So Tweekers, you wanna see a movie with Clyde and Token?" I asked him. " Gah! W-Why do I have to decide?! It's…it's...-nng- too much pressure!" He wailed. " I guess that's a yes. See ya later." I called out and walked to class.

Tweek followed instantly and we walked into class. " Ay! Look the fags came in!" Eric Cartman yelled from his desk pointing at us. I casually flipped him off and sat in my seat. Tweek sat next to me and put down messenger bag beside his legs and drank some of his coffee down fast. He stared at his thermos nervously. This made me nervous. Tweek usually isn't like this. I was about to touch his shoulder to ask what was wrong but the teacher lady came in.

"All right class. Today we'll review the periodic table. You should've all memorized one through thirty when you were in middle school but let's review. Hm…Mr. Tucker, what does the symbol Si stand for?" Ms. Teacher-lady asked. Crap. I didn't notice she was asking me until she repeated my name. " Uh…Si? Um…Silk?" I replied unsure. " No. The answer is Silicon no.14." She frowned. "Mr. Tweak? What is no. 26 on the periodic table?" She asked still looking at me. " Fe, iron m-ma'am." Tweek responded sounding depressed and look a large sip out of his thermos. " Good! You should learn a thing or two from Tweek here Craig." The teacher scowled. I heard snickers behind me and flipped them off. "Craig!" Ms. Chemistry teacher shouted. I looked back at her and shrugged. "If I see you use your middle finger again I'll send you to the councilor's office young man!" And that's how chemistry went.

Once the bell rang I quickly ran out of the room to my locker. Tweek hastily tried to keep up with me. " A-Are you all r-right –gah- Craig?" Tweek asked me once we arrived at my locker. "You're asking me am I all right? What about you? You looked sad in chemistry." I replied and opened my locker. Tweek's grip on his thermos tightened. "I-I'm fine." Tweek stuttered looking down at his shoes. I looked closely at him. It didn't look like anything was wrong with him. He just looked so….depressed. I looked at the wall clock and realized that I had 3 more minutes left." I'll see you at 3rd period, kay Tweekers?" I asked ruffling his hair. "S-Sure." He replied and scurried off to his next class. Something was up with Tweek that, I knew for sure.

After my second period, Algebra, I dashed through the halls to my next period. Tweek and I were in the same class for third period, PE. I have no idea why they call it physical education. They're not trying to educate us. Our PE teacher just wants us to run laps while he reads his love novels. Pff, what a pussy. I finally reached the track area outside and squinted my eyes looking for Tweek. I finally saw Tweek. As I was about to call out to him I saw him jog somewhere else. He kept jogging across the field as if he was looking for someone. Heh, probably me. He stopped and drank out of his thermos. He tilted the thermos higher so more coffee could run through him. Then he pulled the container away and looked down at the ground. Again, he had that depressed look printed on his face. I started to walk towards him but was stopped.

" Ay! Craig! Tell Jew boy over there that I'm not fat! I'm big-boned aren't I?" Cartman pointed at Kyle who was smirking next to Stan. Kyle whispered to Stan about something I couldn't hear. Kyle then laughed and caused Stan to blush. What was that about? "Go away fatass." I fingered him and walked over to Tweek. " AY! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" He threatened looking embarrassed. I threw him the middle finger once again and looked back at Tweek. " W-What was –gah!- that a-about?" Tweek asked looking kind of red. " Oh that? Nothing. Hey, are you sure you're-" I started but the PE coach blew his whistle.

" ALL OF YOU! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!" Mr. PE teacher yelled. Wow, he must be really angry or something cause he usually isn't this pissed. I turned back to Tweek, but he wasn't behind me anymore. Instead, he was running toward the teacher. He was shaking so hard that I could see it from where I was stand. Then Tweek tripped and spilled his coffee on Cartman's shoes. " AH! TWEEK YOU FAGGOT! DAMN IT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Cartman yelled getting ready to punch him. I ran over to them and kicked Cartman hard where it hurts. Luckily, the PE teacher was busy fuming through his bag enough not to notice Eric.

" ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS! SINCE ERNESTO CHEATED ON CHRISTY I WANT YOU ALL TO DO 100 SIT-UPS! GO FIND YOURSELVES A PARTNER AND GO DO WHAT I SAY!" The PE teacher yelled holding onto his short love novel. Ah, that's why he's pissed. Something sad happened in his book. We all exchanged glances until Mr. PE teacher yelled "NOW! GET YOUR ASSES OUT RIGHT NOW!" Tweek screamed and stepped back. I took his arm and walked over the blacktop.

" So do you wanna go first or me?" I asked him without looking back. " I-I'll go first." Tweek replied. Tweek was never, I repeat, never good at sports. Or exercising. Tweek lied on the floor getting ready to do his sit-ups. He shakes as I held his feet to the ground. Aw, Tweek is just too cute. His hands are to his head as he tries to bring himself up for his first sit-up. As usual, he failed at getting himself to his knees. He plows back down and gives off a sigh. I let out a giggle and he looks up to me. His expression looked angry and hurt. I quickly smirked and apologized. He looks up to the sky with a confused face.

" C-Craig?" He asks. I looked down back at him and asked what was wrong. " C-Craig. I'm out of c-c-coffee." He blankly responded holding his empty thermos out in front of me. " Oh…well…" I started. I didn't know what to do. If I sneak Tweek some coffee then Mr. PE teacher would notice. " It's okay. I didn't mean to a-ask you anything." Tweek looked away and placed his thermos on the floor. He then tried to lift himself up again but fell back on the floor. Like I said, Tweek is horrible at PE. Every time he runs he trips. He falls over hurtles. He doesn't have good arm strength so he isn't able to do push-ups or pull-ups, but still, Tweek is determined. That makes him even cuter. Ah god! I sound so gay! I look down to Tweek and trace his perfect body in my mind. AH! STOP! I can't like Tweek. I'm straight. Right?

" Craig. Is it okay if you go now?" Tweek asked trying to get up. I was so distracted that I didn't notice Tweek struggling to get up. I was still holding his feet down so Tweek fell back down. "Oh, sorry. Sure thing." I let him go and started my sit-ups. He placed his hands on my feel and I started up a conversation. That's how PE went. It was beautiful. Having my best friend there with me.

The rest of school was rather boring. Tweek and I only had two periods together, chemistry and PE, and those two periods passed. I didn't see Tweek at lunch at his usual place, our table. This got me really nervous. I started to panic. I sat at out table next to Clyde and waited patiently for Tweek to arrive. Clyde was eating his beef tacos in enjoyment. I tapped my fingers to an anxious tempo while looking around. I took my hat off and threw it at the table in frustration just as Token sat down across from me.

" Dude, chill. What's up?" Token asked putting his lunch tray on the table.

" What's up? Where's Tweek? He was in your class last right? Where is he?" I asked trying not to sound worried.

" Uh Tweek. Um, if I remember, he ran out of the classroom during Algebra. Haven't seen him since, but don't worry, I bet he's fine." Token comforted.

" Fine? Tweek fine? Ha. He probably locked himself in a closet trying to run away from the gnomes." Clyde laughed. I stared Clyde down with the evilest grin I could make. He then shuddered and quietly ate his tacos. I sighed at looked at the table. Where could Tweek be? Why am I so worried anyways? Well, Tweek is my best friend. If Kyle were sick would Stan be worried? That's a definite yes. So, nothing's wrong with me being worried about Tweek, right? Arg! I'm so confused.

I grabbed my hat and walked through the hallway leaving Clyde and Token at the table. Those two knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to look for Tweek. Have far can that coffee addict run to anyways? I'm pretty sure he's still in school. I rushed through the hallways entering any empty classes I saw. I couldn't find anyone in any of the classes although, I did see Stan and Kyle having an emotional argument a few classes back. I don't remember what it was about because I was too much in a rush looking for Tweek to care about them but I think it had something to do with Wendy? Or was it Christophe? No wait, I'm pretty sure it was about Kenny. Yeah, Kenny.

I ran through the next hall looking for the spaz I was worried about. Lunch was almost over but I really didn't care. Shit, I need to know where Tweek is. Is he avoiding me? Is he on drugs? Maybe that's why he was depressed. Because he was high? There was no possible way that was true, so why am I thinking about it? I'm sure Tweek would just chug down some coffee he if had a problem. It is Tweek after all. While I was thinking, I crashed into the goody goody Wendy Testaburger.

"Ah! Oh I'm sorry! Craig? What are you doing? You need to be more careful!" Wendy lectured as I roll my eyes and flip her off. Then I thought it would be a good idea to ask her something. " Yeah, sorry. Hey, have you seen Tweek around?" I asked with a hopeful tone. She crosses her arms and closed her eyes, probably thinking. "Actually, I did see him. I saw him last period. He was in a rush." She reports as she unfolds her arms. I think one of my eyes just twitched.

"Great! Do you know where he went?" I asked eagerly. One of her eyebrows arced upward, confused. I must've sounded gay. I need to be more careful on how I talk about Tweek. "Um. He said he had to go home or something." Wendy answered tapping her chin. Tweek went home? What? I quickly asked if she knew why. "Well, he didn't say why but I think Tweek's sick. He looked terrible when I saw him. Sorry, but I have to go now." She explained and then left. I stood there, in the middle of the hallway, staring at the floor. Tweek didn't look terrible before. Did something happen? I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed 9. I listen to the rings. Tweek usually picks up all the time. He accidentally programmed his phone to ring extremely loud and he had no idea how to fix it. Sure, we could've helped him but it's fun watching him spaz up over a phone call or text. 8 rings, then voicemail followed.

"Hey Tweek. It's Craig. Are we still up for the movie? Kay. Bye." I left my voicemail and hung up. That's all I was able to say. I don't know why but that's all that came out. I sighed and walked back. I had my 4th period to get to. Physics. I wanted to know if Tweek was all right. If my best friend got sick, then I would stay by his side throughout his sickness. If my best friend got hurt, I would help him and make sure he wouldn't strain himself. Wait. I guess I am gay for Tweek. Shit. Shit shit shit. I'm gay for my best friend. All right all right, calm down Craig. If I tell Tweek, he'd go insane. Then that would ruin everything. I'll just keep this my dirty little secret.

My cell phone vibrated softy in my pocket. I struggled to get it out of my tight pockets and flipped the screen up. One new message. My heart raced as I pressed the 'read' button.

"_C u at Token's."_ The message read. I smiled. I knew everything was going to be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

New Addiction, a Creek love story.

A/N: GAH! Well, here's the second chapter. I'm trying my hardest to finish this story. Hopefully, it won't take me too long. My goal is to get this story over 5k words. Haha. Since my last chapter was 2k already, I'm sure I'll make it. Anyways, please enjoy!

**Warning: Yaoi. BoyxBoy stuff. Don't like? What the hell are you doing here?! Also, lots of usage of swearing. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. Easy as that. **

**Please enjoy! **

I felt very relived. Tweek was fine and we was going to meet my at Token's after school. I had to see if he was all right. If Tweek's sick then that's bad. Now, he's sick and _alone._ That's just plain crazy. Just imagine what he could be doing now! What if he's trying to take an Advil and then he swallows 50 of them thinking their Skittles! This is Tweek we're talking about! I just can't sit still! Even if I wasn't in love with him! I still couldn't allow this!

I ran through the hallway heading toward the exit. I was about to burst through the doors and run to Tweek's house, until the assistant principal caught me that is.

" Craig Tucker! What do you think you are doing?!" The AP shouted at me. I was going to reply but then he kept scowling me.

" We are in the middle of 5th period mister! So go to your class now! Or I just might to bring you up to my office and write you a- bla bla bla." That's all I heard after I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. He was obviously fed up with me and left grumbling something about teenagers. Oh shit. Did he just say 5th period? I spent two whole periods looking for Tweek! I didn't even hear the bell. Wow. I must be in love. Uhg. Just plain creepy.

I walked over to my 5th period class, life science. Don't get me wrong, this class isn't as horrible as the others. Actually, this class would've been my favorite if Tweek was in it. The teacher, Mrs. Anderson, was pretty fun. She'd make up these fun jokes and tell us what she thinks of us. I remember her calling Cartman that fatass with the Cheesy Poofs. We all laughed because it was so true. Luckily, Cartman wasn't in the classroom at that time.

I opened the door and cautiously walked in.

" Oh! Mr. Tucker! So you decided to join us now? I'll leave you with just this verbal warning but don't be late again. Well, unless it's something really important like your guinea pig dying but other than that, come to class on time!" Mrs. Anderson lectured swaying her legs. Damn. How'd she know about Stripes? That teacher is good. I replied with a "Yes ma'am." And sat down in my usual seat next to Bebe and Clyde. I hate how Bebe keeps trying to get to Clyde because of shoes. First, it's sick. Second, since I'm between them, it gets fucking annoying. Like when Bebe wants to pass a not to him. She has to give it to me first them Clyde. Unfortunately, sometimes I read the note and it makes me want to throw up all over her pretty whore face.

I slump into my chair as I watch the clock. _Tick tick tick. _Stupid clock. Trying to tempt me. I then flipped the clock off which confused a lot of people who sat behind me. Like I gave a shit on what they think of me with my middle finger.

Only 5 more minutes. Then 5th period is let out and that leaves only one more class until I come over to Token's house and see Tweek. Gah. I'm getting impatient.

" All right class. So tomorrow we'll be learning about the liver and how it functions. The liver is a very important organ that we need to live! All right. You may go now." The teacher informs and lets us out. Like I give a dip shit about livers. They taste bad. I run out of the classroom and stumble upon my last class. World History. World history my ass! My teacher for this class is an old asshole. And what's worse, the only person I know in this class is Eric Cartman. They just looovvveee to save the worse for last huh? I swear, if this was my first period, I'd kill someone.

I threw my messenger bag on the floor next to my desk and waited for the old hag to lecture us about China. I'm just too sure that Cartman as going to ramble on about how the Chinese wants to take over the world and eat our cats. Hm. I wonder how would Kevin Stoley react? Kevin is part Chinese after all.

"Ay! Fag! Craig!!!" I heard Cartman call out behind me. Did I look back? Sadly, yes. I did turn back to see an angry Cartman staring right at me. Wow. He's pissed. I wonder what I did? Hm. Well whatever it was, I'm glad I did it. Cartman's face right now is priceless. Hehe.

" What the fuck do you want?" I asked flipping him off. He snorts and replies.

"Your fucking boyfriend spilled coffee all over my shoes! Then the fag runs into me and throws up blood all over my pants! And that's not it! When I yelled at him he stared at me and punched me in the face!!!" Cartman yells.

" You need to control that fucking fag or else!" He finishes and gets back to his…whatever fatasses do.

W-Wait. What did he just say? Throws up? Blood? Punch? Face? BOYFRIEND!? WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?! My mind completely shut off for about a second. My mind was processing this very…slowly. He just said…that Tweek was throwing up blood. This was when I got nervous. No not nervous, panicking. I was panicking. If Tweek was throwing up blood, that was not, I repeat, not a good sign. Something must be up. Now I'm even more impatient to see Tweek. God, I feel like a spaz. Well, not like Tweek spaz like…a retarded spaz. When Tweek spazzes, that's cute. When a retard spazzes, that's just…retarded.

I'm gritting my teeth very hard as I wait for the damn teacher to shut his yap and let us go. I desperately needed to see Tweek. I wanted to know if he was ok, in love or not. Wouldn't most friends want to see if their best friend if they were sick. Hence Stan and Kyle. Uhg. Waiting anxiously is getting me nowhere. NOWHERE! I need to occupy my time. Uh. What was the last episode of Red Racer that I watched? Uh. I think it was about that guy…and…that uh…SHIT! I can't even think straight anymore!

I look at the clock. For the 5th time. Only…10 more minutes. Then I'm flying out of this shithole and off to see Tweek at Token's house. Uh. I feel like crap right now. Worrying for that spaz. Why did I have to love him? Why must he be so perfect? Did God make Tweek so he can purposely confuse me? No. No fucking way is that true. This has nothing to do about God. This was about me and Tweek. If there was anybody to be blamed for me falling for Tweek, then I was to blame. I was the one who fell for the blonde spaz. I just happen to see him as perfection, and I love him.

All right. It's final. I, Craig Tucker, am in love with my best friend, Tweek Tweak. I don't care what anybody says about it. Who cares if I'm gay? All I know is that I love him. And I swear! I will tell Tweek that I love him! Well, eventually I will! And hopefully he'll understand! And who knows? Maybe he's gay too! I swear, I'll tell Tweek that I love him, even if Kenny has to die 500 times before it happens! I will-

_**RING.**_

OH FUCK!

I ran out of that classroom like a…a…well I ran out fast all right? I rushed out of the building and looked for Token or Clyde. Finally I spotted both of them talking across the lawn. I took a second to straighten myself up. Then I casually walked up to them.

" Hey guys. We're still up for that chick flick?" I greeted with a smirk. Clyde laughed and Token flushed.

" It is not a chick flick!" Token argues.

" Haha! Sure Token. Sure. Oh hey Craig! Where's Tweek?" Clyde asks. This was the question I have been dreading. I quickly make up my response.

" Oh uh, he went home early. He said he was going to meet us at your house Token." I replied. That wasn't a lie. That was the truth. Tweek _did_ leave early and Tweek _was_ going to meet us at Token's house for that movie. I really need to talk to him.

" Uh. Craig? You do realize that _we're_ going to drive there because my uh…giant house is on the other side of town right? And Tweek doesn't have a licence, so do you expect Tweek to walk there or something? How's he going to get to my house?" Token questioned. OH FUCK. I totally forgot about that. HOW STUPID COULD I BE?! HOW COULD I FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! AH! Wait wait. Calm down. Tweek said he'd be there. So I'll just have to trust him.

" Uh. Yeah. But he said he'd be there. So let's just go." I try to say calmly. I'm pretty sure my voice cracked when I said 'let's just go'. Token and Clyde both agreed and we got into Token's Mercedes. Token was in the driver's seat since this _was_ his car. Clyde was in the passenger seat because…well…just because. So that left me waiting anxiously in the back. I look out the window as we headed out to Token's house. I stared at the sidewalk hoping Tweek would be walking towards Token's house. No luck.

We finally arrived at Token's house and walked in. I stayed outside telling my friends I'll be right in once I call Tweek. He obviously wasn't here, which worried me greatly. I took out my phone and speed dial 9. I listen to each ring pass into finally, Tweek picked up.

" G-Gah! H-Hey Craig." Tweek answered. I smiled.

" Hey Tweek. You here yet?" I asked look out into the street, hoping to see if the blonde was close.

" O-Oh I ~Nng~ I'm coming. I'm almost t-there." Tweek replied. I could hear a hint of doubt in his words, although, I ignored it.

" All right. See ya there." I told him. I felt slightly happy. Now I know that Tweek isn't dead or something crazy like that.

" Gah! B-Bye." Tweek said and hung up. I closed my cell phone and placed it in my jean pocket. I placed my cold hands in my sweater's pocket and look around the neighborhood. Clyde appeared on the steps of Token's house. Seeing me, he said " Craig! You coming or what?" I coolly replied that I was going to wait for Tweek outside. Clyde then shrugged in disappointment and walked back inside the warm house.

I stood there and yawned. What time was it? 3 'o clock? I check my watch and in fact, it was 3:12. I'm a pretty good guesser. Movies are usually 2 hours long right? Hm. Why am I thinking of these stuff? I guess I'm pre-occupying myself. Maybe I should sing a song? The fuck? What am I thinking? A song? Do I know any songs? Hm. What's that song that Butters sing? Uh. Something about apples. La…la…whatever. God I feel gay.

I shook my head in disgust and walked over the sidewalk. I stared off into the street and saw nothing. Tweek said he was close right? How close _is_ close? Uhg. So…fucking bored.

Clyde and Token finally walked out of the house.

" DUDE! That was the gayest movie I've ever saw!" Clyde roared in laughter.

" No! IT WASN'T GAY!" Token argued crossing his arms. I, who was sitting on the sidewalk, crawled up to the two. I grasped Token's shirt and said,

"W-What time is it?" He stared at me awkwardly.

" Uh…5. Why?" Token asked brushing my hand off his shirt. I then got up. I was furious. Tweek…ditched us! I WAS DAMN STRAIGHT ANGRY!

" I'm going to kill that asshole." I said and felt the corner of my eye twitch twice while I smirked an evil grin.

" Dude. So what if Tweek didn't come? It's not like you're in love with him or anything right?" Clyde asked. I flinched. I thought carefully of what to say next. I did one of the most stupid thing to do. I laughed.

" The fuck? Hell no! I don't love Tweek. He said he'd come and give me his homework to copy." I laughed. God, I felt like a stupid retard. Clyde smiled, believing my lie. Token just look at me and shrugged. I guess he took the bait too.

" Well all right. I'm going home. Hey! At least I didn't have to watch that stupid movie!" I smirk and started walking. I could hear Token behind me yelling is wasn't stupid. I flipped him off and walked to my house in anger.

I finally arrive at my house. I slam the door shut as I walked into my house and up the stairs to my room. My parents didn't really give a damn on why I was so mad. And my sister Ruby was too occupied being on the phone. I ran into my room and kicked the door shut.

HOW COULD HE?! HOW COULD TWEEK TELL ME HE'D BE THERE AND NOT SHOWED UP! THAT LITTLE…no. I can't get mad. I sighed and fell on my bed. There had to be a reason. He'd better have a reason. Tweek said he would come. He didn't. So I just have to wait until tomorrow to find out why. Did…did something happen? Was he planning something? These questions ran through my head.

I got up and slammed my fist into the wall. Tomorrow.

**End A/N: AHH! Finally. Took me…a week. Well anyways, thank you for reading! HAHA! YES! 5k+ WORDS! YES! **

**PLEASE! Please review. It makes me happy and I'll give you a cookie. **


	3. Chapter 3

New Addiction, a Creek love story.

A/N: GEH! CHAPTER 3! Never thought I'd made it this far. Hehe. Imma try to work hard on this fic! Sure it's not my first, but I haven't written stories in a while mm'kay? Now that I've reached my goal of…5k words. I guess my new goal is…7k words? Hm. Ok! 7k words! Wish me luck! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! I accept flames and thrashing! I wrote this on 9/25. Let's see how long it takes me to finish one chapter.

Warning: Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Hate it? Why the fuck are you here? Usage of swearing.

Disclaimer: I disclaim South Park. All…um…© Matt Stone & Trey Parker. (I memorized their names!)

Please enjoy! (Hopefully you will.)

--

I woke up that morning feeling terrible. Honestly, I felt terrible and worried. Something must've happened to Tweek. So mainly, I was worried about Tweek. Again. Early in the morning. God. Well now, I get to see him at school. Knowing Tweek, he's probably going to freak out when he sees me and beg for my forgiveness. Then of course I'd say it was no big deal and ask him what happened. I'm betting my life that that'll happen.

I groaned as I got off my bed to change. I pulled over a long-sleeved black shirt and then layered that with my blue short-sleeved hoddie. Then I just dragged up some skinny jeans. I placed my hat over my head and went to put some more feed in Stripes and Stripe. Jr's feeder. It turns out that Stripes was a girl. In 8th grade, Stripes ran away and came back. Pregnant. I didn't really care that my guinea pig was a whore, I still loved Stripes. Then a few weeks later she gave birth to 4 pups. It was strange because 3 of the pups looked totally different than what Stripes looked like. My parents thought it would be a good idea to sell them for money. Although, I kept the pup that actually looked like it's mother. So ever since then the cage has been occupied by my female guinea pig and her son. It's a boy. We checked this time.

I rushed down the stairs to see Ruby eating some cereal. She caught me staring at her and she flipped me off which I happily replied to, doing the same. I picked up my messenger bag and walked out of the house leaving the door open. School wasn't too far from where I live. A 10-minute walk will do.

I try hard to keep myself from thinking about questions and Tweek. Apparently, it doesn't work out. I walk down the sidewalk thinking about Tweek. Why didn't he show up? He said he would so why? Maybe a car hit him while he was walking? Or he tripped and crashed his head against a pole that made him lose his memories? No wait. Or maybe he was abducted. Maybe by that Spirit of Human Kindness guy! What if he finally got released from jail and tried to get his revenge on Tweek!? FUCK! I sound so paranoid. Like Tweek. Damn. Tweek can really put an impact on me. This world, no wait. I'm sorry, this _town _is pretty corrupted. Almost forget, it's just this town that's retarded.

I finally reach the school grounds feeling nervous. I looked around and finally saw Tweek. But wait, this wasn't Tweek was it? The blonde boy I saw was leaning against the school wall, wearing a black high collar short-sleeved vest and cargo shorts. And…converse? When have Tweek ever wore Converse?! Well uh…actually Tweek's pants are always too big for him so we can never see his shoes so…that doesn't count I guess. BUT ANYWAYS, Tweek wasn't even twitching that much! He just stared down at the floor holding his thermos in both hands and sighing out icy breaths.

As of now, I'm totally freaking out. WHAT THE FUCK?! Shouldn't Tweek be wearing some overstuffed sweater to protect him from the cold? Or maybe it's not that cold today. Hm. Well let's see if he's still the Tweek I love.

I walked up to him, which was returned with a loud gasp. I said hello and he returned the greeting.

"GAH! Aw man! C-Craig! Don't sneak up on m-me like that!" He cried out and then drank a giant gulp out of his thermos. Yep. Still Tweek. I chuckled.

" Sorry Tweekers. Didn't mean to." I replied and ruffled his hair. He smiled with awkward grin at me. I smiled back. Oh. That's right. I should ask him about yesterday.

"Hey Twe-"

RING

Shit. Damn bell. Well, I guess I should ask him about it during break. Tweek and I walked to our first period, which wasn't very far. Like I said earlier, chemistry is not my best subject. So once I arrived in the classroom I didn't like it. There's only one reason that keeps me more maintain from my middle finger whenever our teacher gives me a death glare or Cartman when he yells across the room at me for being a fag. And that reason is Tweek. He's the one that keeps me happy in this classroom. He's the reason why I don't hate this class. Hating this class meant, hating Tweek. And that's something that's impossible for me. So every time the teacher scowls at me, I just look to my left and see him. Him. And He was beautiful. I'm able to just get by, because of him.

I assume I was looking at Tweek when I thought this because he nudged me with his shoulder and asked if I was all right. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and gave him a quick response of "Yeah dude. I'm cool." The teacher then came in with a frown on her face. She then announced that we were going to use chemicals today and to pick a partner. Yes! This is a good time to talk to Tweek! Right? Wrong. Cartman raised his hand up high and shouted "Teacher! I want to be paired up with Tweek!" The teacher then asked Tweek if that was all right. Tweek shouted a "GAH!" and Ms. Teacher nodded her head. I think she thought that Tweek said, "Yes." But I know Tweek language. And he just said " GAH! Oh no! Please please no! He's going to kill me and stuff me inside a pig! And then vultures are going to be pecking at me in the hot sun of Arizona where someone's going to find the dead pig and slaughter it! I DON'T WANNA BE BACON!" I heard Cartman say something but I didn't care. I was just looking at how startled Tweek seemed. Although, he didn't seem startled. He seemed more pre-occupy with his thermos looking…depressed. Again.

Cartman stood up and dragged Tweek to one of the stations in the back of the room. There was no fucking way that I was going to let Cartman rip on Tweek. Not now, not ever.

I quickly raised my hand and said, "I pick Jason." The teacher looked at Jason and he nodded. I took Jason and ran to the station next to Tweek and Cartman. Jason understood that I as just protecting Tweek. I mean, would Kenny protect Butters from Eric? Uh…actually, I don't know about that. But hell, I would save Tweek.

The stations we went to were connected to Tweek and Cartman's. Which made it a lot easier to protect Tweek. I can sense Cartman's foul mood so I decided to cuddle in closer to Tweek. Cartman stared at me with fierce flames in his eyes. I smirked and grinned deviously. I wrapped my right arm around Tweek's shoulder, which was too pre-occupied fidgeting with the tools on the table to notice.

" Soo, what chemicals are you going to mix together?" I coolly asked staring at Cartman.

" Y'know Craig, I can see that Tweek here is uncomfortable with you here. Aren't you Tweek?" Cartman lightly punched Tweek, but enough to make him startled.

" GAH! N-No I'm not!" Tweek argued.

" Tweek. You _are_ feeling nervous around Craig. Maybe he should move somewhe-"

"NO!" Tweek shouted. I looked at Tweek in surprise. It actually made me feel nice that he wanted me here. Tweek covered his mouth with both hands and his face blushed deep red. He then ran out of the room. I quickly jogged after him, but he runs fast under pressure.

Fuck.

--

Second period went by slow. Probably because I was too worried about Tweek. Did he run away? Or did he hide in the bathroom until 1st period was over? Well, both of those options would've be better than working chemicals with Cartman.

After second period was let out I eagerly rushed to P.E, hoping to find my spaz. And of course, I did find him. Tweek was talking to Pip, the British boy. Before Tweek was in my group, he was in a different group consent of Butters, Pip and him. Even though that group was broken apart, they still talk to each other and are even close friends.

I saw Pip look at me and he nudged Tweek. Tweek looked back and saw me. I tensed. He then smiled and ran over to me, falling a few times. He finally came over and simply said, "Hi Craig." Even though he says this everyday, I heard a tint of depression hiding in those words. Something is up. As I was about to ask him what was wrong, the damn P.E teacher came in.

Mr. P.E teacher ran in furiously. Holding his book in his left hand and a bunch of tissue paper in his right. Aw shit. Something must've happen in his book. Again. What kind of fucking book was he reading anyways?! Mr. P.E teacher started rambling on about his book. Basically, this was a normal routine for our coach was a fag, but today he seems a little bit more…emotional than usual. Like he's on his period or something, which is virtually impossible. Oh…maybe he can be a trans-gender man? No wait. I doubt that. He's just a pussy faggot.

" ALLL OOFFF YOUUU! RUN 5 MILES AROUND THE SCHOOL NOW! AND DON'T STOP TO WALK! I CAN'T BELIEVE CHRISTY DIED! AND IT'S ALL ERNESTO'S FAULT! WHY DID ERNESTO HAVE TO BE SO CLUMSY AND WALK OUT IN THE STREET! POOR CHRISTY SAVED HIS FUCKING LIFE AND NOW..NOW SHE'S DEAD!" Mr. P.E teacher rambled and rambled on. He really needs a life. I mean, who sits in bed all day reading freaking love novels anyways? That's just faggy. But, like I could talk.

Tweek screeched in pure horror. He started panicking and starting running. I was about to grab his forearm but then all the other students starting running too, knocking me over. Shit. That hurt. I wasn't really listening to my surroundings. I just looked up to see Tweek running as fast as his slim legs could take him. He really can run fast under pressure or in fear. I can hear Cartman laughing on how I fell or something. I quickly got up and started running.

All right. I may not be the fastest runner ever in South Park High School like Kenny or Token, but I am fast enough to catch up to Tweek. I really needed to ask Tweek. All this anticipation is getting me really paranoid. Have you ever felt like someone asked you something and you said what? Then they said never mind and you're just dying to know what they said? So you keep asking them over and over, what what what? Well, that's not how I feel. I feel like I need to know or someone's going to die. Seriously. Someone is going to die and it most likely would be Kenny.

I know I wasn't the fastest but my adrenaline urged me to see Tweek. I'm not sure if that's normal adrenaline or love, but I ran up to the front with Stan fast. Like I said, Token and Kenny are probably one of the fastest people in this school, but neither of them are in this period for P.E. Although, the fastest runner in this class, happens to be Stan Marsh. Being a jock and all has really toned him. Since I was already up to Stan, there was no way Tweek can be in front of us.

" Hey. Stan. You seen Tweek?" I asked looking back to see if he was running behind us.

" No. Wait, yeah I did. He fell down and ran out of place. I think he ran into a classroom or something. You seen Kyle?" He replied. Kyle huh? Interesting.

" No. I haven't. Doesn't he have Calculus right now?" I asked with my finger to my chin and looked up to the sky, acting innocent.

" U-Uh, yeah." He started to blush and ran faster than ever. HAHA. Something's totally going on with them. Note to self, check up with Stan and Kyle.

I stopped running and looked around, panting. As students ran past me I ended at the very bottom. I saw Cartman attempting to jog his way to the class but ended up stopping and resting himself. Hey. That means Tweek isn't the worse at P.E anymore. Tweek's bad at a lot of things in P.E but he can run fast under pressure. Pip doesn't really like running but can exercise and play dodge ball amazingly. Butters…well…Butters is Butters. Let's leave it to that. But Cartman is just bad at everything. Haha.

--

Finally. After 3rd period was over I went to 4th. Nothing much happened. Pop quiz but who the fuck cares about Language Arts? So now it's 5th period. I spent my whole lunch break looking for Tweek. Aren't I just the greatest?

I walk into the classroom a little bit early. The bell just rang so only a few kids were in here.

" Next time Butters, don't make that face at me! What you did was very disrespectful! Next time that happens I'll ground you young man!" A woman yelled at him. Great. Substitute. Did she say ground? That was weird. Why would Mrs. Anderson not be here? She's always here. Oh well. I looked at the whiteboard and saw her name in vague cursive. Ms. Joseph. Hm. Never heard of her before. Maybe she's nice. Wait. She yelled at Butters. How is that nice?

After Ms. Joseph yelled at Butters, he greatly smiled at her.

" Thanks Ms. Joseph! Now I can be ready when my dad y-yells at me!" Butters says happily with glee. Oh. So the sub was pretending.

" Mmhmm. Ok then Buttercup. Please go to your seat. Oh? Hello Mr. Blue Hat! Take your seat as well! Class is about to start!" She claps her hands and smiles. D-Did she call me blue hat? I angrily take my seat. I'm never called 'Blue Hat' before. I don't think I'm going to like her.

" Ok class! Everyone's here! I think. Anyways, does anyone know a Tweek Tweak?" She asks. I quickly straighten up when hearing the name. I then said I did. Ms. Joseph looks at me and smiles. She then draws a picture of a deer and begins our lesson without and explanation to why Tweek's name was called. W-What was that about?

" Since Mrs. Anderson isn't here today, we're just going to review instead of going into new topics. So class, what is this animal?" Ms. Joseph points to her draw deer.

" Uh…a deer?" Mark said.

" …uh...yes. I think it is…" Ms. Joseph replies looking at her oddly drawn animal. I roll my eyes and flip her off. She saw my finger go up but for some reason, she didn't care. She giggles and shrugs. Weird sub.

Just then I heard a loud pitch sound coming outside the door. The door was wide open and the wail was well heard. I walked over and looked out the door. I have never ever in my life heard such a noise as that before. It sounded like painful agony. I look out the hallway and a flash or turquoise and yellow blur hits my eyes. Tweek? TWEEK!

" TWEEK!" I shout out to him as he continued to run down the hallways. Shit. I ran after him, hoping to find the answers to all my questions. Including the one to know if Tweek was all right.

Tweek ran into the bathroom a yard away from me. The hallways was pretty long but I ran into the boy's room moments away. Inside, Tweek was crouching over a toilet, puking. Puking up blood too. He eyes were shot red and full of pain and depression. He pukes one more, holding on to his sides tightly. I gasped. It was horrible. Such a horrible sight. He hears me and looks up. His eyes widen in fear.

Then, he passed out.

--

HAHA. THANK YOU. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! MEANS VERY MUCH TO ME~! I need to hand out some cookies now. Cookies for, Blood on my Feathers, xichxliebexdichx, Rainbow Platypus, Tikal Tyrant, uncmeister, Mainstream Love and tarzz! HAHA. FINALLY! I FINISHED! The date? Uhh…10/14. So that's…4 weeks? I don't know. Anyways, review more! I love you guys! THANK YOU THANK YOU! Oh…also, my last name is Joseph.  BUT WAIT! I'M ASIAN OK?! DON'T LET THAT NAME FOOL YOU! Haha. Reviews for this chapter gets cute little waffles! 8D SO PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OH MY GOD. Chapter 4! HAHA. I never thought I'd make it this far. No, seriously. I lost track of the plot at this point. Honestly, I just organized the beginning, and the ending. I'm totally stuck in the middle. Which is pretty much now. Hopefully, me making this stuff on the spot will please you. Hopefully. Um…how many words has it been? Oh…well. I guess my next goal is…11k words then. Enjoy or hate, please review. I accept flames. I wrote this on 11/15. I'm pretty lazy. **

**Warning: Yaoi. YAOI. Also usage of swearing. This fic is not for those who are sickened easily, like you see a dog pee then you throw up and pass out, sickening. Other than that, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: South Park is owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Not me. If it was I, well, I say 50% of you would commit suicide. **

**Please enjoy. _**

**--**

My eyes shot up and I felt myself gasping for air. I my heart stopped when his body made a loud thump to the floor. Tweek's eyes were closed yet his body was moving up and down in the most demonic way. He was also gasping for air as his body shot up.

I run out of the bathroom. Screaming, " SOMEONE! HELP HELP! SOMEBODY'S DYING!" I didn't necessarily know if Tweek was dying, but damn he needed help. I rush back into the bathroom to see Tweek's body laid calm but still out cold. Blood was seeping out of his mouth and formed and small pool around his head. My eyes started to water.

" HEELLPPP!" I keep screaming. Some people came into the bathroom after hearing my calls and stared at Tweek in shock.

" Someone call the office!" I hear someone shout.

" No you retard! Someone call 911!" Another person replies. I gritted my teeth and rushed forward to his body. I carefully had his body sit up and I check his forehead. It was numb and cold. I then checked his heartbeat. His beating was slowing by the minute. What else I have noticed is that his chest was extremely, and dangerously, hot. Finally, Token comes up to the scene and pulls out his cell phone. Dialing the police number. He requests for immediate health service to our school. Once he finishes some teacher rushed into the boy's bathroom. I think even one lady screamed.

I quickly pick up Tweek in a bride-style way and rush out of the bathroom. After moving my way out of the crowd, I start running to the outside of the school, holding Tweek in my arms. My tears finally streamed down my face. Hot running tears left my face and flew into the air, some even landing on Tweek's face. Those that did land on his cheek rushed down and into the river of blood pouring out of his mouth. It was such a horrible sight.

A lot of people were staring at us as I ran out the hallway. There were many students in the hallway because 5th period let out. I didn't care if they stared. All I wanted was Tweek to get out safely and to make sure I don't run into someone while I was at my top speed.

As I was about to exit the door, a familiar blonde stepped out of the classroom next to the exit. I quickly stopped running and barely kept myself from running into him.

" Oh d-dear. Is that Tweek?" Pip asked concerned. I quickly nod my head and gesture it to tell him I had to go. Pip slowly nods back. As I opened the door, I heard him mutter, "I suppose it has started." That made me look back but he was gone. As mysterious as that was, I had no time to think. I ran out of the door looking to see if any ambulances have arrived. I stood there outside the school, holding onto the person I loved who was in deep pain.

Other students and teachers poured out of the school to see what was going on. I saw a lot of people I knew staring at me, and mostly the blonde that was in my arms. I saw Clyde, opened mouth and wide-eyed. I saw Token who was quickly dialing 911 once more. Stan and Kyle, who just arrived and wanted to know what was going on. I even saw Ms. Joseph. Her hands were to her mouth and I didn't know if she was shocked, or just damn laughing.

Finally the ambulance arrived. The sirens were loud and clear, filled with overwhelming alertness. The pulled up on the side of the school, where the red sidelines were present. The paramedics came rushing out from the back of the ambulance, holding stretchers and other equipments. They saw the blonde in my arms and immediately ran towards me; assuming that this was the boy they had called about. There were also some policemen forcing the by standing students to back up. Token was giving his report to one of the paramedics and a cop. As I looked around at my surroundings, the light blonde was grabbed, and carried away from my grip. Tweek was laid on a stretcher and was being carried by 2 paramedics. There hauled him into the back of the ambulance, ready for departure. I quickly jumped up from my spot and ran inside it. The few nurses inside didn't question me when I scrambled over to Tweek's side. I guess they knew I was his friend and didn't want to leave him. Well, damn right I won't. Net now, not ever, will I leave Tweek when he **needs** me.

The ambulance's sirens were even louder inside the van. I look out the back, caged, windows to see my classmates staring at the ambulance in shock. Butters looked as if knew something. Pip was mumbling words into his hands, Token was shaking his head in his arms, Clyde was asking questions, and everyone else was confused. I-I think Ms. Joseph was smirking. That…that son of a bitch. Uh. I mean that fucking bitch. Shit. I don't usually curse at girls. DAMN IT. She knows something!

My eyes felt growingly uncomfortable as the hot tears glued to my face. I took my sleeve and quickly wiped them away. I took my other hand and started combing Tweek's wild hair as the car sped up. A redheaded nurse asked me politely to move aside. I nod and waddled backed a few. It was hard to get my footing since the van was driving seriously fast and making a lot of turns. The nurse and some others went over to Tweek to give him an inspection. I heard a few gasps and a doctor yelling out to some nurses about bringing something to him. The same redheaded nurse that asked me to step aside ran up to the doctor and gave him an oxygen mask. The doctor immediately strapped the mask over Tweek's head.

I lied on the side of the wall watching the whole thing. I felt completely helpless sitting there. It wasn't a very good feeling. Not at all. I felt utterly irresponsible that I wasn't able to protect my only, best friend and the person I love. The pain in my chest grew heavy each time I heard the heart monitor beep. I swear to God, I'm going to explode with all the tension. But if I exploded, who would take care of Tweek?

I couldn't see exactly what was going on with the doctors because there were 3 of them crowding over Tweek. If Tweek was awake right now, he'd freak out for sure. Even I'm freaking out right now. But I guess I'm in a different situation right? Tweek was lying on the stretcher completely motionless. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but blur my sight with tears. Yeah look here. I don't give a fuck about crying over my best friend. Actually, I'm the person who cries the least in South Park. Have you seen Kenny crying over Butters whenever he's on a vacation? Yeah. No serious. Kenny may be a whore, and act tough, but when it comes to Kenny and Butters, Kenny's a big softy. I wonder when Kenny's going to confess to Butters. Actually, when am _I_ going to confess to Tweek? Well, I know I'm going to do that before Kenny, that's for sure.

For what seems like days, hours and years, we finally arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. The doctors pushed the stretcher out of the ambulance once it stopped. The redheaded nurse informed me that I had to wait inside the waiting room until further notice. WAITING ROOM MY ASS. My best friend is dying and I have to wait! HELL NO! NO FUCKING WAY AM I DOING THAT SHIT! But unfortunately, that's what I do. I had no choice. If I argued, I'd get thrown out. At least that's what the reception lady told me. So what did I do? I sat in that fucking chair staring at fucking ceiling T.V impatiently. I stare at the T.V screen in anticipation. Judge Judy was on and it was a repeat episode. Another case about how some guy's ex broke his truck or something. Stupid.

Moments passed and my hands are sweating together. I stare at the carpeted ground. I'm sweating from my face as well. Time is not on my side today. Time is making me feel confused a worry. No matter how much time it always seems to alter in my vision. Time was never by my side. Time has been cursing me for the longest time possible. Oh please. Just for today. Time, can you help me out? I want to see Tweek. I want to stop waiting. Please? I've never begged for anything else in my life.

"Mr. Tucker?"

I jump. I quickly look over to my right to see a nurse standing by the counter with folders in her hand. I quickly nod at her and gulp. Has time really heard my prayers?

" Mr. Tucker. You are now allowed to see Mr. Tweak. He is slightly awake and has requested to see you." The nurse informs me and gestures her hand to tell me to follow her. She opens the door to the hallway and walks in. I quickly get up from my seat and follow her down the corridor. The lights were very bright but I quickly adjusted my eyes. The nurse walks a few more steps and stops in front of a door, which was highlighted as Room 629. The nurse opens the door and tells me she will be back momentarily.

I hesitate, even though I want to walk in so badly and hug Tweek. Although, I couldn't. Thoughts ran through my mind as I stare at the floor outside of the room. Was he ok? H-How can I speak to him? What do I even say? Hey Tweek! I saw you vomit all over the bathroom! You okay buddy? No. I need to try and sound comforting. What should I say? Oh you know what? I'm winging this.

I open the door and silently walk in. As I take my slow steps, I realize I wasn't so eager to see Tweek as before. Actually, I think I'm trying to avoid seeing him. I guess I'm just so god damn scared to see what happened to him. He looked horrible in the ambulance, and I'm afraid to see him now. I stop walking when I get to the side of his bed. There is oxygen around his thin-framed head and there's an IV on his right arm. His eyes are darker and have more bags under them than usual. His face is pale white unlike the rosy red he usually had outside in the cold. The heart monitor gave off a beep every few seconds, which frightened me ever more than it should. Was the screen suppose to do that? Should I call a doctor? Why am I so fucking paranoid?

I quietly sit down in the small chair next to his bed. I bit my lower lip harshly as I look over Tweek. He wasn't even twitching the slightest at all. Each breath he took his chest rose slightly and heaved back down. He actually looked…calm. I raise my hand up, unsure what to do with it. I gently brush the back of my hand against Tweek's cheek. Cold. It was colder than usual. I then moved some of his bangs out of his face and to the side. I left my hand on his forehead. He twitched. I smile softly. He was so beautiful. There was no way I can possible dislike this boy. He was perfect. He was truly made for me. I took Tweek's hand into mine's. A perfect fit. I smile even brighter; not realizing a tear strolled down my cheek. I look down at our hands, thinking this is the way it was meant to be. I felt him stir.

"C…C-Craig?"

"Tweek!" I shot up from my seat and looked him over. He was smiling even though it was hard to identify because of the oxygen mask. His eyelids were half-open and looked weary.

" C-Craig. You came b-by." He whispers and tilts his head to look at my better. His smile never once left his face. More tears streamed down my face.

" O-Of course! Why wouldn't I!? You're my best friend Tweek! " I manage to say even though my mind was distorted from the past scene.

" Why…why are you c-crying?" Tweek asks, the grin finally leaving his face and forming a frown. I stare at him blankly for a moment. I felt the tears on my face; shocked.

" Be-Because I was worried. About you Tweek." I answer back. His smile re-appears. He tells me he's sleepy and he goes back to sleep. Oh Tweek. Oh please Tweek.

Wake up soon.

**--**

… **This took me awhile. I need to learn how to use the bold thingy. Oh poor me. Annnyways…I need to pass out cute little waffles now. **

**WAFLLES GO TO(Reading from the review list): xichxliebexdichx, tazrr, Snail Salt, xxSay, Bludgeoning Angel, Emoticon, Mutantpaperclipwarrior, Tikal Tyrant, ShadixFox, Zeromotion, and Luckystar27!**

**And just a quick shout out here, Tikal Tyrant! YOU ALWAYS REVIEW SO MANY PEOPLE'S WORK! I envy you for that! You are such a kind person! **

**Finished on 12/21. I NEED TO WORK HARDER. Next reviews get French toast with maple syrup. 8D **

**-RSS**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: GRAHAH. Chapter 5. I'm not going to make it~! GRR. You know, reviews are very encouraging. This is like, around the part I'm stuck at. I still need to get uh…I forgot. OH! I still need to get 11k words. But since I had 10,900 something already, it'll be a breeze~ I accept flames. Started on 1/1. Hehe.

**Warning: Yaoi and usage of swearing. But since you're reading chapter 5, I'm sure you already know. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**--Enjoy**

I walk out of Tweek's hospital room so I can call my parents. And of course, I'm going straight back in once I'm done. I just don't want to wake Tweek when he needs this much-needed rest. I scroll down my address book on my phone to 'Mom'. I quickly press call and placed my phone close to my right ear. The phone rang about 4 times until she actually picked up.

"CRAIG. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" My mom screamed from the other end. I took a look at the wall clock down the hall. It's 6:42. School ends at 3:15 and dinner begins at 6. Man time, you seriously love to screw me over huh?

" At the hospital." I replied in my monotone voice. She becomes silent for about a minute before she has the brain to figure out what to say next.

"Why?" Comes her oh so intelligent answer. I roll my eyes and answer.

" Don't worry Mom. I'm fine. Tweek…he got hurt. I'm going to stay with him. Tell his parents he's hear, kay?" I stare back into the room to see Tweek sleeping quietly.

" Y-Yeah. Ok. Come back when you're done." She quietly said and hung up. I shake my head in disappointment. I quickly pocket my phone and rushed back into Tweek's hospital room. I walk over to the chair next to Tweek's bed and take my seat. He's been sleeping for a few minutes and going well. He hasn't twitched or turned yet. Actually, I don't even now if that's a good thing or not! But, seeing Tweek a lot calmer is surprisingly making me a lot calmer too.

I lean down to his face, mine's only inches away. His face was pale, but I say small blushes of rose buds at his cheek. He's amazingly cute; even if he's asleep. I give him a small kiss on his forehead, light enough so that it doesn't wake him. His head turns facing toward me after I kissed forehead, like in a responding manner. I sigh. I want to confess to him so bad. I'm just scared that I don't know how, or scared of the outcome. Honestly, I never really confessed to anyone. I was always the one to be confessed too. And normally, it was a wacko fan girl who looooveessss emo boys or something. I'm not emo, I'm punk.

The silent minutes are passing by faster than I expected. That damn…clock. Time gives me a freebee and then goes back to ruining my life. I don't know when Tweek's going to wake up, or when I'm going to confess, but I want to be able to talk to him calmly without freaking out or crying.

" Hey Tweek. It's uh, Craig." I started. I frown in complete idiocy. Tweek is still sound asleep.

" Um. You know you've always been my best friend right?" Silence.

" Well, I think I like you more than a friend." More silence.

" Yeah, yeah. I know that sounds dumb and crappy, but it's exactly how I feel about you. I started thinking, the only person I feel more open to is you Tweek. And well…" I look away at the wall and blush. Why am I blushing?!

" I started looking at you in a whole new way. I started blushing and uh, I kinda even got nervous. You know, you're really cute. No, you're beautiful." I'm still looking at the wall but I smile.

" I think I love you Tweek. You've always been the one to cheer me up when it should really be me helping you out. Even with all your twitching and worries, I think that's the thing that attracts me to you."

" I have fallen in love with you Tweek Tweak. And I can't help it anymore. I seriously hope this doesn't change anything about us, but I really hope you'd be my…boyfriend?" My voice cracked when I said boyfriend. I got up from my chair and looked at the door. I paced around the room in embarrassment. Ah shit! What if they had fucking cameras in the room?! That would've screwed me over.

I sigh. I scratched the back of my head.

" Ok ok Craig. Calm the fuck down. Just practice those words. I love you Tweek, I love you Tweek, I love you Tweek,-"

"I love you too Craig." I wince. Did I just hear…? Was that? I quickly turned my whole body around to see Tweek lying on his side, eyes wide opened and smiling at me. My entire face turned bright red. I place my hand on my cheek. I'm burning up as well as turning red.

" How…uh…when? H-How much did you hear?" I stammer. He smiles again and replies.

"From 'Hey Tweek. It's uh, Craig.'" He answers. Oh fuck. He heard my whole confession.

" I…uh…I-I didn't…really, I-" I stutter. Tweek giggles and then starts coughing roughly. I ran over to his side and bend down to pat his back.

" I-It's ok Craig. I love you too." He says and looks up at me lovingly. My blush across my face has me speechless. My mouth opens to say something but closes right back down. He sits up and puts his shaking hand on my arm. His smile shines the message, 'I was going to confess to you first because I've loved you since third grade, but it looks like you beat me to it huh?' I'm able to read that much from gorgeous face expressions. I look down meekly and sit back into my chair, which is very close to his bedside.

" C-Craig. It's f-fine. I don't think any less of you, but I-I'm glad that you have the, gah, same feelings for me." Tweek comforts and leans his head on my shoulder. My nervous right arm slowly moves up and wraps itself around Tweek's shoulders. My left arm follows and now we are in a loose hug. My head is resting on his shoulder and close to the croak of his neck. My purple-blackish hair tickling him. Tweek leans in and kisses the top of my head, smiling. Tears roll down my cheek and into the fabric of his hospital gown. He doesn't mind though, because he's crying into my hair. We stay that position for a few more minutes. We're both emotional wrecks. His paranoia spreads a little bit more than mine's, but my confusion blurs me from sight.

"T-Tweek." I say to break the silence. He picks his head up and sits back in his bed.

"Yes Craig?" He replies. I frown in embarrassment. Tweek had heard my practice confession! But…I guess it turned out all right huh?

" Are you ok? How are you feeling? Would you like some coffee?" I ask quickly. I have more questions but three seems enough right now. He smiles and leans back into his mattress.

" I-I'm fine. B-But I, NNG! Don't want any coffee. T-Thank you, GAH! Though." He says and pulls the blanket higher. No…coffee? Wait…what?

" No…coffee?" I dumbly replied not knowing what I said. He shakes his head meekly, frowning.

" T-The doctors said I-I can't have any, GAH! More. T-They said coffee is w-what got my sing. NNG!" Tweek twitches. Coffee was the problem!? This whole time it was coffee! Damn it! Who would've fucking none.

" Wait. Tweek, can you explain why please?" I ask. I need to know so this won't ever happen again.

" U-Uh…the doctors said something a-about the caffeine in the coffee or s-something. GAH! T-They said that with my already unstable c-condition, GAH! T-That the caffeine and the uh…some other stuff entered m-my bloodstream and t-the white blood cells grah! UH. ARHG! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!" Tweek screams out clutching his hair in his hands. Well, now we know someone's feeling a lot better.

" Tweek! Calm down. Don't worry. If coffee's the problem, then we just need to get you off it." I suggest taking his hands off his head.

" BUT BUT BUT!! GRAH! I-I JUST CAN'T! I C-CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT! A-AND-" Tweek covers his mouth and looks away while throwing fits of coughing. I quickly lean over and pat his back gently. He stops coughing after a few seconds and puts his hands on his lap. His head leans toward my shoulder and rests. His eyes turn dull and his panting is heavy.

" C-Craig. I won't know what to…gah…do without coffee. I-It's always been there…but…" He stops, looking up into my eyes. His hazel eyes shine with hurt and pleas.

_Please, help me get through this._

Tweek's eyes start to water and he's biting his lower lip. He turns his glare down to his bed and wraps his arms around my torso. I return the hug and pat his head.

" Then you should find a subsitute. A…new addiction." I started. His eyes look hopefully up at me.

" I'll help you Tweek. I'll help you get through this…so… Please, let me, help you." I finish, holding him tightly in my arms. His eyes aren't looking up at me helplessly anymore. They look happy and at eased. Then, he does something out of character. He leans in towards me and closes his eyes; our faces our only inches away. He pecks his lips to mine's and pulls back slowly.

_Wait! Too soon!_

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer to me. Our lips meet once more, but longer and together. His eyes jump up but then settle, flustering shut. He wraps his arms around my neck and I place my hands on his waist and in the back of his neck, giving us stability. He presses into the kiss and I reply. He moans into my mouth, which gives me a jolt of happiness. I pull him closer to me. With our height disadvantage, I'm sitting on the chair leaning in, while he's on his knees on the bed. He parted our lips, gasping for air. Our faces are only a few inches away and I can feel the heat we're radiating.

" Tweek, I-"

"TWEEEKKK!!!" A group of friends and classmates rush into the room but stop when seeing us so close together.

" Well, what do we have here?" Kenny crosses his arm and smirks. Pip and Tweek are giggling like mad mans behind him and Stan and Kyle are smiling. Token's nudging Clyde and Clyde starts to weep muttering, " I knew it! They're so cute together!"

Tweek and I are wide-eyed. We look at each other, blushes madly blooming. Tweek coughed although, this cough was a fake cough signaled for discomfort. We both looked away and Pip and Butters giggles it up.

" S-So what do you guys want?" I ask looking at the floor.

" Aww! Butters! Did you see them? They were so cute~" Pip coos into his hand.

" I-I know! I ought' a, thought they would kiss or something!" Butters replies waving his hands in front of his face.

" Nah, I think they were kissing before they got here!" Stan butts in.

" I mean, come on! They were THAT close together! It had to be a kiss!" Stan chirps. My face is gleaming red.

"S-Shut up!" I choke out in embarrassment.

"Aw dude! It's true!" Kyle starts laughing. Clyde squeals into his hands out of COD. Clyde calls it COD for Cuteness Over Dose. Man. I turn to see Tweek smiling while looking down at his hands in his hospital bed. That makes me want to smile. Kenny walks over to us with something behind his back.

" Hey Tweek~ we knew you'd totally need one of these when you got better so…" Kenny starts off. He takes his hand out from behind his back to bring out a cup of coffee. Tweek stares at it, mortified, and puts his hands to his mouth.

" We got it at the cafeteria and-"

"NO. Tweek doesn't need coffee right now! Throw it away!" I yell at him and stand up to throw out my arm to make sure he wouldn't get near Tweek with the hot liquid.

" Huh? What's wrong? It's just coffee." Kenny states out but steps back a few. The others are looking at Tweek, and us confused.

" You don't understand." I whisper quietly. Even with a whisper, only Tweek and Kenny could hear me.

" It…it was coffee that got Tweek here. I-I won't let it happen again." I muttered, clenching my fist and biting my lower lip. Not again. Not never. Everybody turns quiet and Kenny walks out of the room to throw the coffee away. My hands are shaking but I feel a new pair of hands wrap around my waist. I quickly look behind me to see Tweek resting his head on my back, hugging me tenderly. He's still looking at the floor but he's smiling. Everyone else, who is by the door, including Kenny, watches us with warm smiles.

Pip's the first one to stop his gaze and walks over to us.

"Here Tweek. We got this at the gift store downstairs." Pip hands Tweek an orange pillow with a cute chibi picture of a cup of coffee and a doughnut. Also, in the middle there is a speech bubble that says "Best Friends Forever!" Tweek smiles and twitches his head that says "Thank you! It's adorable! I love it!" He hugs the pillow to his chest. He looks like a little infant with a baby doll in his hands. I felt my blush come back again.

"O-Oh! Here ya go Tweek! Me and ah, Kenny got you this too!" Butters skips to the side of his hospital side next to Pip. Butters hands him a stuffed Bunny doll with a white tee shirt on and hands him a black marker with it.

" T-The black marker is for you to write on Mr. Bunny's shirt! I-I hope you like it!" Butters says with glee and walks back to Kenny's side.

" T-Thank you!" Tweek replies and hugs the rabbit stuff animal. This blonde bundle of love can make me happy without knowing. Tweek stops hugging the bunny to look up at me. I flinch when I meet his perfect hazel eyes. I completely melt into them. He puts his left hand on mine's and smiles.

" I think we should get going!" Kyle calls out and he pulls Pip and everyone out the door and closes it with a smile. I look back from the door to my love.

"Tweek." I say looking dreamily at him.

" Y-Yes Craig?" Tweek smiles back at me.

" You know I love you right?" I reply entwining out fingers together.

" I k-know. I've always known." Tweek sighs and his head falls on my shoulder.

" Tweek. Let's go home."

**--**

**PFT. I'm getting lazy. REALLY LAZY~! Haha. Shiz. Well, finally Craig confessed! Uh. Everyone is so OOC. Someone help me? Or shoot me, either one will help. Finished on 1/20. WHAT? IT TOOK ME 20 DAYS TO GET A CHAPTER UP? I'm dying. **

**Hey~ has anybody read 100% Perfect Girl? That manga? Yeah. I think it can be DIP related. HAHA. Like I said, someone shoot me please. Anyways, if you guys like Creek, and think this one is UTTERLY ADOREABLE AND I LOVE IT (Never going to happen but if,) Then you should read these Creek fan fictions. Blindfold, xSecondxChancex, Addicted, Folie a Deux, Told You So, and uh…cause there's so many out there…how about Broken? Yeah. You can probably find all of these if you just put in Tweek and Craig in the Character A and B slot in Fanfiction. I'd love all of these~ Trust me, I read a lot. And many various pairings too. The only pairing you would never see me read is Cromas. Everything else is fine. **

**Time to hand out some French toast~**

**French Toasts go to (Reading off of the review page): Luckystar27, Mutantpaperclipwarrior, Zeromotion, shadgirl13, Tallest Phoenix Reborn, El Greeno, NightingaleLost, and xixhxliebexdichx! **

**And here's something I've been getting a lot. If you want me to update quicker, you need to update yours first. ;) **

**Next chapter gets…uh…(I'm running out of food here.) TWEEK COFFEE! 8D **

**Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me! Review please! I accept flames too! One review can make this poor broken girl the happiest princess in the world! Uhg. Princess is a hard word to say. I like that game, Princess Debut. 8D LUCIANO IS MINE'S! **

**-RSS **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: GRAHHH. I'm not going to make it! I can't even believe I made it to the 6****th**** chapter. GAH. The highest chapter I've ever gone in any of my fan fictions was…12 chapters. And that was a looonggg time ago. They chapters were like…only 4 pages long. These chapters are….like….7-10 pages long. WHICH ISN'T MUCH. I'm a horrible writer. T.T Started on 1/23. **

**Warning: Well…you know. Yaoi. That's the whole point right? You should already know.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**--Enjoy **

I woke up this morning feeling stiff. I look over to my right to see my alarm clock flash 6:32 AM and Saturday in red on the right upper corner. The window's curtains have been draped back to expose more sun then needed. I quickly pull my arm over my head and squint. It's 6 and it's so bright. But fuck, I guess it's a sign or something. I quickly roll out of my sleeping bag and attempt to stand up. Sleeping on the floor made my slumber hard and cold, but this was an exception.

I slowly stretch my back and my arms quietly. The floor in my room is the only one to have hardwood floor. Every other room in this house had carpet. Oh gee, what a coincidence.

I look over to my bed to see the blankets all curled over to the wall; inside them was the warm, sleeping figure of Tweek Tweak. He had curled over to the wall overnight and stayed that position until now. I walk over to the bed and climb on it. Tweek's head is facing the wall so I can only see his untamed hair. But that's fine with me. I lied down next to him and wrapped my left arm over his body. Peace.

_--_

"_Tweek, let's go home." _

" _S-Sure Craig." I smiled and picked Tweek up bridal style. I walked over to the door but struggled to open it. Tweek is light and all, but I'm too scared to drop someone this fragile. Tweek sees my distress and opens the door for me. I walk down the hall with him in my arms. He loops his arms over my shoulder. It's amazing how calm he is, like… he can trust me._

_As we walked through the corridor, we can hear awes and cooing from the visitors and patients we happen to pass by. Surprisingly, most of them were girls. Yeah ok, that wasn't much of a surprise but still. We meet with the nurse at the counter for his check out._

"_I'd like to check out Tweek Tweak from the hospital please." I ask with the blonde boy snuggling into my chest. The nurse is clearly awed by this._

" _Ohh. But I'm sorry; does he have anywhere to go? We're not usually suppose to check patients out but…you look like a strong young man that would take care of him with all your heart!" The nurse coos while shaking her head from side to side. COD. _

" _Yeah. He has his parents and a house. He's fine." I reply pull Tweek a little bit more higher. Tweek taps my shoulder and whispers,_

" _C-Craig. My parents a-are, GAH! Off to a coffee convention in S-Seattle." Tweek whispers in my ear but it's still loud enough for the nurse to hear._

" _Oh, that's too bad then. I'm sorry but we're going to have you stay here then." The nurse says with a frown._

"_NO!" I shout a little bit too loud. The nurse covers her giggle and Tweek looks away from embarrassment. _

" _I-I mean! He's staying with me." I answered back more diligently. _

"_Aw! Good then! We'll need you to return the hospital gown and we can send you on your way!" The nurse chirps. _

" _C-Craig? Where are my clothes?" Tweek asks looking worried. I gave myself a mental slap on the forehead. Shit. I have no idea. Then an idea stuck me. I take off my sweater and toss it to Tweek. He looks up at my, puzzled._

"_Wear my sweater. You're a lot shorter than me so it should cover your legs a little bit." I explain looking away. That wasn't completely true, but it still was an objective statement. Half of me am saying " Hey! Tweek is really short! This way we don't have bother the hospital staff!" But I think I mostly did it because " DAMN. Tweek's legs are fine. I wanna see what's under __that__ gown." Tweek blushes hot red and runs to the nearest bathroom down the hall. The nurse giggles like a maniac._

" _So you guys an item or what?" The nurse asks taking out a piece of 5 Gum. I snicker._

"_Yeah. Now we are." I say with a smile._

--

I close my eyes and stay in our position. Thank God it's Saturday. I scoot a little bit more closer to Tweek and snuggle into him. I take a whiff and he smells like, not coffee, but lavender. I lay my head down near the crook of his neck and rest my eyes once more. His breathing is slightly slower than mine's, but he's fine. He's perfectly fine. I sit up and peck his head softly with my lips. This small boy makes me flutter; like dead leaves in the fall. Soundless, but beautiful…WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?! MAKES ME FLUTTER? LIKE DEAD LEAVES IN THE FALL!? I KNOW IT'S TRUE BUT WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT IT LIKE A CHEESY FAN GIRL?!

I blush hot red and lay back down. Damn, I sound like a squealing 10-year-old watching porn. … Shit that came out wrong. I'm so fucking glad my parents or Ruby are here. That would've fucked me over.

--

I walk outside with Tweek who is standing next to me rather embarrassed. He pulls on the hem of my sweater and looks around anxiously. He looks around the parking lot, confused.

" _C-Craig? Where's y-your car?" Tweek asks looking around for a banged up Lexus. Oh shit._

" _Uh… I took the ambulance here." I say dumbly. Shit. How are we supposed to get back? We both stare at each other and sigh pathetically. _

" _YOOOO HOOO!!!" I hear a familiar voice screech from half the lot away. I black Mercedes drives in at light speed and parks in front of us. In style. A Mr. Clyde rolls down his window in the passenger seat and pokes his head out of the door. You can see Token in the driver's seat smiling. _

" _Does anybody need a ride~?" Clyde asks with a hint of teasing in his tone. Tweek giggles and nods his head. I roll my eyes and open the backseat's door. Tweek scoots in and leaves space for me. I carefully get in and clicked my seat belt into place. I see Tweek struggling to get his in so I help him out and did it for him. _

" _So… what's with the sweet mini-dress?" Clyde smirks looking over at Tweek from the passenger seat. Tweek turns hot red and squeaks. He buries his head behind me and pulls up his legs. U give Clyde my Craig copyrighted death stares. He panics and backs down._

" _So. Tweek's house or what?" Token asks looking at the rear-view mirror. _

" _Mine's. He's staying over." I reply with a smirk. Token rolls his eyes and Clyde stares at Tweek, licking his lips._

" _Why do YOU always get the cute ones?" Clyde teases. Tweek stares at him with hurtful eyes and Clyde apologize franticly. Tweek looks up at me and sticks his tongue out in victory. I pet his hair and he cuddles into me with the stuffed bunny rabbit and the orange pillow in his arms. I drape my arms around the small blonde boy and lean my head into his hair. Token starts driving out of the hospital's parking lot and Clyde turns on the radios._

" _I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart  
Unseen  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me  
But you just can't see  
You turn every head but you don't see me_

I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
And I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realise that you love me,"

Tweek sighs lovingly into my chest. I can tell he's loving the song. Did I ever mention Tweek was in choir? Well he's fucking awesome at it. I don't have choir but when I sneak into the class he sings like an angel. Wait… did I just admit I was a stalker?

_--_

_I opened my door and ran over to the other side to open Tweek's. He gets out and hides behind me because my sweater was revealing his long, slender legs. Clyde and Token waves from inside the car and drove away. I took Tweek's hand and we walked towards my house. I placed my key into the lock and open the door. Expecting parents turning their heads at me, I stare into emptiness. My parents aren't home._

"_Mom! Dad! You home?" I called out. After a few seconds of silence I called out once more._

"_Rubes? Anybody here?" I shouted. Nobody was home. I walked over to the kitchen with Tweek tailing me behind. I look at the fridge to see a pink sticky note taped on the silver surface next to few family pictures. On the note is my mom's messy chicken scratch of handwriting. _

" _Out of town for awhile. Look after Tweek well and be carefully. Mac n' cheese's in the fridge." Under the pink note was a green sticky note. Instead of another messy handwriting full of instructions, this note was from Ruby with her perfectly vague cursive._

" _You better take good care of Tweek! I don't want my future husband to be in ruins when I get back!" The note read with hearts everywhere. Before Tweek was able to read that note I ripped it off and threw it away. Good taste must run in the family or something. _

"_S-So what are we going to do now?" Tweek asks walking up the stairs with the orange pillow and the bunny rabbit grasped in his arms. Tweek stops walking and yawns loudly into his arms. _

"_Sleep? I mean, it's like 11 or something. Plus, you look tired." I suggest walking towards him. _

"_O-Oh thank you for k-kindly saying I look like crap." He says smiling. I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his skinny waist._

"_I fanned that page on Facebook too." I chuckled as we walked up the stairs and to me room. _

--

"C-Craig…" Tweek moans and turns toward me. His eyes flutter open to stare at me once and then they flutter shut to snuggle into me. I wrapped my arms around the small blonde and smile into his hair. His golden mane is even messier when he sleeps. It's really…funny and cute at the same time. I look over at the black alarm clock and it now reads 10 AM. Geez, the time loves to screw with me; as always…

"Tweek, we should get up." I suggest sitting up. He moans into the pillow and opens his eyes. He tilts his head to look at me and starts to sit up as well. He yawns and leans his head on my shoulder. I grin and rubbed his arms.

"Do you want anything to eat? Or um…drink?" I offered. He sighs sadly and shakes his head.

"C-Craig, I don't t-think I can make it w-without, GAH! Coffee." He confesses and closes his eyes.

"Hey! We're going to get through this and shit. We're gonna find you something else to look forward to! Coffee's crap! Just keep thinking that." I tried comforting.

"GAH! L-Like what?! Without coffee, my whole internal schedule will explode! Then I'll run out of steam and try walking to the nearest coffee shop but then I'll feel dizzy from the lack of caffeine and accidentally walk into the streets and then a Hummer'll hit me! I DON'T WANT TO BE ROAD KILL!" Tweek shouts tugging on his side bangs. I sigh and pull him into a tight hug.

"No Hummer's going to run you over. I'll make sure of that. And your internal…uh…schedule won't explode. We'll just make up a new one." I explain to him with a smile. Tweek looks up at me with honest eyes and nods his head.

"Ok then… Can I have something to eat then? I couldn't eat lunch or dinner yesterday." Tweek explains and places both of his hand on his stomach.

"Oh! Sure thing! Um…how about Mac n' cheese with Spam?" I ask getting off the bed.

"W-What's Spam?" Tweek asks looking worried.

"Um…never mind. How about just Mac n' cheese?" I offered. Who hasn't tried Spam? Not trying Spam is like…not trying Pho. **(A/N: AHAHA. I-I'M DYING…AHAHA… You wouldn't know what Pho is if you're not Asian. Hehe. Sorry. But they're Vietnamese Beef Noodles and everybody I know, loves Pho or knows it. AND, hopefully, you know what Spam is. If not Google Pho and Spam.)**

"O-Oh, all right then." Tweek nods his head and stands up. I take his head and we walk down stairs. Tweek rubs his eyes with his free hand and tries to calm his hair down by smoothing it. Although, Tweek's hair automatically flips up like it doesn't want to be tamed. Tweek grunts, disappointedly and I smile. I bring Tweek downstairs and he sits at the table. His head rests on the surface and breathes slowly with very little twitches. I open the fridge and take out the bowl of cold, yellow Mac n' Cheese. I stick it into the microwave and set the device for 3 minutes. I walk over to the table and sit down in the seat next to Tweek's. Tweek's head rises from the table to lean on me. I place my hand over to his shoulder and leaned in.

"Tweek, you're going to make it. You're going to have a happy life, go to college, get a job…and have a family." I whisper softly.

"Can I have the family with you?" He asks not moving away.

"Of course. We can even adopt some annoying kids if you want." I smiled and snuggled into him closer.

"A-And I won't be twitchy and make you hate me?" He asks with sad tone of voice.

"I can never hate you. Never Tweek." I promised and kissed the top of his head. Tweek smiles and wraps his arms around my torso. The microwave beeps, alerting me that the Mac N' Cheese is done. I sadly get up, leaving my lover at the table, tired and depressed. I swear, I'm going to help him. I'm going to make sure he's going to live his life; to live his life with me, with me by his side. I take the Mac N' Cheese out of the microwave, carefully because the bowl was burning hot. I open a drawer and get out two spoons and two plates. I carefully scooped the right proportion of food into our plates and walked over to Tweek.

"Here." I say placing the circular tray of food in front of Tweek. He quietly murmurs a thank you and takes the spoon. He plays around with the food using the spoon to mix and stir and whatever other motions he played with. I sigh and take his spoon from him. He I scoop a few noodles and gently lift his chin up.

"If feeding you is the only way to get you to eat, then fine then! Here comes the airplane!" I shout and move the spoon around like it's making loopy-loops. Tweek giggles and opens his mouth like an infant. I place the spoon in his mouth and popped it out, leaving the spoon with no Mac N' Cheese in it. Tweek chews and swallows. He leans his head on my shoulder once more and sighs.

"I don't want anymore." Tweek softly mutters. I put the spoon down on the table and stood up. I brought Tweek over to the sofa to sit.

"You have to help me out Tweek. I can't help you if you won't let me." I explain seriously.

"I-I know. I'm just not hungry." Tweek replies and leans back into the cushioned sofa.

"You didn't eat anything yesterday! Don't tell me you're not hungry!" I shouted. Tweek shutters and looks away. I sigh and apologize.

"Look, sorry. I'm just worried for you. How about we try finding you something else to be addicted to? Something better than coffee." I suggest.

"All right. B-But what should it be?" Tweek asks scooting a bit closer o me.

"Um…we might have to try a lot of things before we find the right one." I explained.

"I-It's ok. I'll look at everything so I can finally have a life. A life with you Craig." Tweek closes his eyes and smiles. I blush with a grin and place my hand on his cheek.

"Ok, how about we try gum first?"

**--**

**End A/N: OH MY GOSH. Golly gee! I'M GETTING LAZY! AW SHUCKS! Real lazy man! Everyone sounds so OOC and I don't like how I made everyone. Although! I'm going to continue this is it's the last thing I do! Finished on 3/7. AW MAN! TWO MONTHS?! AWW GOSH! I'm really dying here. T.T **

**Well, ah, um…yeah. I finally got chapter 6 up. Hopefully, you guys like it. It took me two months to write an 8-paged chapter. Ah sheesh, look at all the brilliant people that can get 20-paged chapters in a week! My my, I'm such a horrible writer. Oh dear. I need a little cheery merry upping is you know what I mean. I've been so down on myself because I know I'm a horrible artist and author. So why do I keep continuing what I do? I'd be happy if someone took a stand and slapped me. Saying,**

"**YOU SUCK. STOP DRAWING AND WRITING AND GO DIE YOU BITCH." **

**If someone said that to me, I think I can quit. **

**Any who, it's time to pass out…Tweek Coffee? My, I'm losing my edge. **

**Coffees go to(In order of reviews): Zeromotion, Luckystar27, nabusuki, NightingaleLost, and Raspberry Infanta. **

**Yay. I enjoy reviews and flames. Next chapter gets…noodles. Because I have Asian pride my dears. ALL THE VIETS IN THE HOUSE SAY…Ahaha. I won't go that far. **

**Thank you for reading and feel free to stab me, shoot me, destroy me, burn me or whatever-you-want me. Reviews can make this poor, unhappy person of a witch into something amazing. Like water. Ah hm,**

**-RSS.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK. I'm going to TRY to finish this chapter as much as possible. I MEAN, HO' SHIZ! I'm on chapter 7 now! GASP, GASP. It's a dream come true. Well, it's not really my dream but you get the picture right? Uhg, well, started on 3/12. Oh man. I hope I can get this in by the end on next month. Because April is a seriously, busy, month. Helen's birthday, Nhat's birthday, Zenab's, Samantha's, Mikayla's, Elizabeth's, MINE'S. AND MORE! Plus… Star Tests, Orientations, AND A LOT MORE. So I really need to get this one in early! Wish me luck and hopefully, try to enjoy.

**Warning: The usual. Cussing, yaoi, yeah. I think I should change my ratings. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

**--Enjoy**

"Gum?! B-B-But!" Tweek cried out with his hands in front of him.

"No buts! Gum's a great start! It tastes awesome and it's fun to blow bubbles." I cut Tweek off and explain. Gum _was_ really awesome. But damn, my teachers always catch me. Well, Mrs. Anderson actually lets us chew gum, but everyone else sucks!

"B-B-But, what if I chew the gum and start choking and accidentally swallow it and it sticks all my organs together and then the organs would squeeze and shut down making me collapse as I rush to my 4th period and get trampled by all the other students racing to their classes! I don't want footprints on my face!" Tweek shouts and pulls at the ends of his bangs. Wow. I think that's a new one. I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Tweek, you're not going to die if you swallow gum. It doesn't even stick your, uh, organs. It just takes really slow to decompose in your body. It won't hurt you." I explain and flash him a smile. He eyebrows arch upwards in a confused motion.

"H-How do you know so much?" He asks with a frown. I look away and laugh.

"Cause I was looking up online, "Ways to Chew Gum in Class Without Getting Caught." I found some interesting facts there." I chuckled staring at Tweek with a shy smile.

"So, did y-you find ways to _not_ get caught c-chewing gum?" Tweek asked and giggled playfully.

"Nah. They sucked balls. I just chew at Anderson's now." I explained and jumped off the couch. Tweek sighed and fell back into the couch.

"So…what k-kind of gums should I chew?" Tweek asks looking up at the wall.

"Actually…" I smirk and get up from my seat. Tweek looks at my questionably as I make my way to the kitchen. I take a key out of my pocket and turn the lock on one of the cabinets. I open it and grab and handful of gum packets. I then rush back to Tweek and dropped all of the gum packages on the floor. Tweek sits up and looks at me with a concerned face.

"What? It's my gum stash. And trust me, none of them expired. I like to try new kinds and take notes." I roll my eyes and arrange the gum packages into rows. Tweek stares at my work suspiciously and identifies each of the flavors.

"S-So what's your favorite kind of gum?" Tweek asked without looking up at the gum. I pondered about what it truly was. Hm…that really was a tough question. I shrugged and replied, "I don't know. They're all good." Tweek nodded his head and look sternly back at the packages of gum. He bit the bottom of his lip and looked up at me.

"W-Which one should I try first? It-IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE. Dear God!" Tweek squeaks as he tugs on the ends of his bangs. I give him a "Calm down." And I pick up the Orbit Mist Mango Surf package. I placed it in Tweek's hand and scooted backwards.

"M-Mango? Why?" Tweek asked, clearly puzzled by my choosing. I shrugged and chuckled.

"I don't know. I thought it would be a good first choice since it tastes good. Go ahead and try." I replied and watched as he steadily removed the plastic binding the packet. He takes out one of the gum pieces and unfolds the decorative wrapper off. He looks at it curiously and then looks up at me. I nod my head and he pops it in his mouth and begins to chew. His face lightens up as he bites into the bursts of flavors.

" C-Craig! This taste awesome! It's all like, sour and citrus-y and stuff!" Tweek brightens up and begins chewing even more. I smile back at him. "I guess we found your new gum then! Shit, that was quick." I sigh and relax watching Tweek blow a big bubble.

POP

"MMMM!! MHMM!!" Tweek murmurs out as the bubble bursts over his nose and most of his face. I began laughing like a complete idiot as the orange gum takes over his face.

"MNNOT COOL MMOOOD!" Tweek tries to say. Even if his words were muffled, he had said, "Not cool dude!" I stop laughing and wiped off a stray tear from my eyes as I chuckled low.

"Dude, just lick it off." I suggested. Tweek tries to lick the top part of the gum off but it resulted into the gum tearing off, leaving a still mass amount of gum on his face.

"Craig! IT WON'T COME OFF!!" Tweek yells and tries to lick off the rest of the sticky substance. My eyebrows arch upwards at the fact the gum won't come off. I go back into my memories of the last time I chewed that gum and blew a bubble. I retain an old memory of myself blowing the bubble, and the gum wouldn't come off. I snap out of my flashback and turned to Tweek who was angrily trying to get the gum off his face with his hands.

"Tweek! Hold on, let me go get something!" I explained and ran into my room. I pulled out a drawer and grabbed a notebook. It was my gum notebook where I jotted down the details about a gum brand. Like the price, color, taste, how big a bubble blows, and other stuff like that. I ran through all of the pages until I got to the Orbit section. I then flipped to Orbit Mist and found the Orbit Mist Mango Surf kind. I look down my writing until I got to the bubble index. It read:

_Orbit Mist Mango Surf:_

_Bubbles: Never blow a bubble. Extremely hard to come off. Only downfall to this awesome gum brand. _

I close the notebook and curse slightly under my breath. I race back down to the living room to see Tweek's face still covered with sticky gum, including his hands now. I run into the kitchen and grabbed a towel. I rushed my way over to the sink and ran the water on the towel. I then ran back to Tweek and started wiping off the gum with the cold towel. Most of the gum was wiped off but some were left stick to Tweek's face. I tried dabbing the towel harder against his face and it finally came off. Although, the pressure of the towel against Tweek's face left red marks everywhere.

"Tweek? You ok?" I asked, worried. Tweek opens his eyes and looks up at me tearfully.

"I DON'T LIKE THAT BRAND!" Tweek cries out and flails his arms around. I quickly calm him down as I pat his head.

"Ok…That's not going to work. OH. You know, this can speed up quickly if I got the notebook out. Stay here, I'll go get it." I tell Tweek and run back upstairs to grab the notebook once more. I pick up the notebook and a pencil and rush back downstairs, almost tripping and looking like an idiot. I walk back to Tweek who is sitting patiently on the couch. I cross my legs and sit down on the floor and opened up the notebook.

"Here Tweek! This is a notebook filled with the info and plenty of gum! Just cruise around and see if there's one you'll like." I hand Tweek the notebook and he looks at me dumbfounded.

"C-Craig? You sure love gum don'tcha?" Tweek sighs and smiles. I shrugged and laughed as Tweek skimped through the notebook. His face went into smiles and frowns as he read each description. His hand stops at a page and Tweek looks up from the notebook.

"H-How about this one?" Tweek faces the notebook towards me and points at the "5 Gum Page."

"5 Gum? I guess it seems fine. It tastes cool and stuff but it runs out of flavor quick." I explained to him as I grabbed the Lust 5 Gum from the pile.

"I-It's ok! It sounded good and I want to try it!" Tweek says with courage as he puts down the notebook and opens his hands awaiting the gum I'm about to open for him. I rolled my eyes and gave him the brightly colored wrapped piece of gum. He peels the gum wrapper gently off and places it lightly on the ground before inspecting the orange-yellow piece of gum. Tweek stares at the gum in his fingertips with caution. I just couldn't help it, but he looked so damn funny! I "Lol'ed" and my head flew backwards as I began laughing. Tweek looks at me and pouts his lips.

"S-Shut it!" Tweek cries out in embarrassment and pops the piece of gum in his mouth. He begins chewing the gum slowly like there's something wrong with it. I began cracking up again and Tweek sneers at me.

"I-I said shut up! I-" Tweek stops talking and his eyes go wide. He begins coughing and I know exactly what's up. TWEEK IS CHOKING. TWEEK IS CHOKING ON GUM!

Tweek coughs viciously as he starts gagging as his hands flew to his throat. I get up from my seat and run behind him, placing my arms around his torso. I count to three before I thrust my arms back and the gum comes flying out of his mouth. Tweek falls into my arms and I shake him.

"Tweek?! TWEEK?! Are you all right?! Say something!" I cry desperately. Tweek stares at me with a huge frown and his eyes are wide with tears. He almost looked like a baby about to cry-

"CRAIG! I DON'T LIKE GUM! I DON'T WANT TO KEEP CHOKING ON GUM UNTIL I FINALLY STOP BREATHING FROM THE LACK OF OXYGEN SINCE THE GUM TRAPPED MY AIR VENT TUBE AND THEN OH JESUS CRAIG! I DON'T WANT TO DIE THAT'S WAY TOO MCUH PRESSURE! I-I-I-I-" I slapped Tweek across the face and pulled him up to the sofa.

"YOU. WILL. NOT. DIE." I point my index finger to his face. Tweek's frightened in a friendly manner and nods his head with a frown spread across his face.

" I'm not going to let you die or get anywhere remotely close to that shit. All right Tweek? I love you too much to lose you. We're going to find you a better addiction than coffee. Promise me right now Tweek, you'll find a new addiction for yourself." I look sincerely into Tweek's wide eyes as he nods his head slowly.

"That's not good enough." I state as I held out my pinky finger to him. He looks down at it and smiles widely. He takes his pinky finger and loops it around mine's.

"I-I pinky promise I'll find a new addiction Craig. For you." Tweek smiles and shakes out looped pinkies. I sigh contently as we both let our hands go.

"I promise Craig! I'll even try hard when you're not around! I-I'll look for new ways, I'll surf the Internet!" Tweek raises his fist with determination as he spoke those brave words. I chuckle and ruffle his hair a bit. He smiles with his eyes closed as he places his hand on mine's. I gave Tweek a small peck on his forehead and rested my lips on his cheek. Tweek turns his head slowly towards me and our noses are touching. We both lean in to close the space between us when…

" YOOOOO HOOOO!!!" A loud cry shrills out as the front door swings open with a loud force.

"GAH!" Tweek falls off the sofa and lands on the pile of gum packages, startled. Clyde and Token walked into the house and stared at Tweek and then me.

"Yo Craig! You're suppose to be treating Tweek right! Not letting him sleep on pile of gum!" Clyde says as he helps Tweek up. Tweek's face turns crimson as he tugged on the ends of his bangs.

"Shut up Clyde." I say coolly as I get up from my seat and walk towards the three. Token rolls his eyes and shrugged.

"How'd you get in anyways?" I asked as I examined the open door. Clyde laughs and jingles a pair of keys in my face.

"Hellooo? The spares keys inside the flowerpots? Why do you have so many anyways? IT'S KEYS WITH AN S!" Clyde explains as he throws the keys out the opened door. My eye twitches as I say the display of rudeness.

"First, I never told you about the spare keys. And second, it's for my mom. She keeps losing all of her keys. Damn, she can't even remember to bring her purse!" I explained as Clyde chuckles.

"Whatever Craig." Clyde smirks as he uses his hand to make a "Whatever girly movement." It went like, you had your hand ready for a high five, and then just your hands swishes down in a girly manner. I swear to God, if I didn't know Clyde, I'd guess he was gay. And woopdeedoo. I'm right. He is gay. Toke pushes Clyde playfully and speaks up. "Hey, you two wanna come join us at the arcade today? It'll be fun. Plus, I think all of you will be surprised to see what moves Tweek got." Token suggests and nudges Tweek with his elbow. Tweek's face turns bright red as he shuffled his feet.

"What moves?" I asked eagerly. Tweek stares at me and starts stuttering while looking around at every degree possible.

"I-I, well, I um…I, you see? UHR! PRESSURE!" Tweek stutters and takes shelter behind Token's back.

"You know what dude? Let's go to the arcade and he'll show you what I mean." Token says with a wide smirk. I smirk right back at him.

"Fine."

**--**

**End A/N: OH NO. I'M SO FREAKING LAZY. . I finished this on 4/23. THAT'S OVER A MONTH. AGGGL:SFK:GA:A!!! Well, anyways, my birthday is next Thur. ~THUMBS UP~ APRIL 29****TH**** FTW! Yeah. **

**This chapter was disappointing. This was only 6 pages on Microsoft Word. 6?! THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH ME?! That's just plain sad you guys. But anyways, thumbs up the gum theme and arcade!**

**Next chapter's going to be fun you guys. AND LONGER I ASSURE YOU. I've always thought Tweek had a knick for DDR. **

**OH SHIT, SPOILER~ xD **

**Noodles go to: Luckystar27. NightingaleLost, The Quiet Shadow XVII, Tallest Phoenix REBORN, and fierynight! **

**NEXT ONE: Uh….Mangoes?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: UHG. CHAPTER. 8. (Starts panting.) It's going to end in a couple of more chapters. But…a little spoiler for you guys, the end of this story is going to lead to a sequel. Thumbs up? Yes? No? Most of you guys must be like "WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT THIS PUTRID ENDED! SHIT!" But oh well? I'm sorry. So yeah. Here's chapter 8. Started on 4/28. (Tomorrow's my birthday. 8D)**

**Warning: The usual.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Pairing: Creek. Slight Bunny, Dip and Style. **

**-Enjoy**

Tweek twiddled with his fingers as he stares out of the car window in embarrassment. Clyde peeks at him from the passenger and giggle softly as Token smacked his arm to be quiet. Tweek sighed and turned to look at me with a concerned face. I smiled a true one and placed my hand on his shoulder. He tensed up at contact but softened and sighed.

"Dude, Tweek. Why are you so nervous? You weren't this jumpy about going to the arcade when we were in 8th grade." Token explained as he looked at Tweek and I through his rear-view mirror. Tweek squeaked and started tugging at his hair.

"Yeah dude, but, it was only you and me! Now…now C-Clyde and, GAH! Craig are coming too! That's just way too much pressure, NNG!" Tweek replied and started squirming in his seat mumbling fast words.

"W-What if Clyde laughs? What if Craig get's ashamed of me! I just can't handle that!" Tweek screamed and bang his head against the window. Token stops at a red light and looks back at Tweek.

"Dude, Clyde won't laugh. RIGHT?" Token punches Clyde's arm with some force.

"OW. Yeah, I won't." Clyde pouts and rubs his arm.

"And Craig's not going to be ashamed." Token continues and turns back to look in front of him.

"He's right," I said smiling at Tweek.

"There's no way I would ever be ashamed of you. I love every single thing about you." Tweek stares at me with his lips quivering. He sighs and leans his head on my shoulder.

"You're too nice." Tweek mutters and snuggles into my shoulder. I pat his head as Token arrives into the mall's parking lot. He quickly finds an empty parking spot and parks there. Clyde jumps out of the passenger seat feeling refreshed.

"Man! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE TWEEK SHOW HIS STUFF!" Clyde laughs and twirls around.

"You don't even know what he's going to do." Token sneers at Clyde.

"Is he going to play Guitar Hero?" Clyde pouts and folds his arms.

"Something like that." Token smirks.

"GAH." Tweek screams as he runs toward the mall's entrance. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT ANYMORE." Token laughs and starts running after him. Clyde and I follow right after him. When we crash through the doors, we see Token pulling at Tweek's arm, heading towards the arcade, which was conveniently next to the entrance.

"NO NO NO! IT'S TOO EMBARASSING! GRAHH!" Tweek shouts and flails around. By passers stare at the squealing boy in confusion.

"COME ON. LET'S GET IN ALEADY." Token shouts trying to pull Tweek in.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" Tweek screams loudly. Token panics and lets go of Tweek, who unfortunately fell into the arcade's glass door. I quickly rush over to Tweek's side and checked for anything serious.

"Are you okay?" Stupid question. I know.

"Y-Yeah…" Tweek replies. Token quickly opens the glass door and drags Tweek in. Clyde and I both follow him inside. Token drags Tweek over to the Dance Dance Revolution X (DDR) machine and places two quarters in. Tweek getting over his daze starts to get up slowly.

"W-Wait…what? WHAT? TOKEN!" He screams. Token only shrugs and presses a button a few times. The screen changes from how many players, to difficulty. Token got on the other platform and presses the down arrow button so that the selection was on 'HEAVY'.

"BUT! I HAVEN'T PLAYED IN SO LONG! I SHOULD BE ON…BEGGINNER!" Tweek argues and jumps up and down.

"Last time we played, you were on challenge. I'm pretty sure you're not THAT bad now." Token finally presses a button and the screen randomly starts to roll down looking for a song to play.

"BUTTERFLY"

"GAH! THIS SONG? BUT IT'S SO…SO OLD!" Tweek shouts and stares at the screen getting ready.

The screen then started showing flows of arrows. Tweek's going to do this? Man poor Tweek. This is going to be torture for him. Right? Wrong. Tweek starts stepping on the correct colors even though they flew up with extreme speed. He's getting mailing all of them right even though he has to jump from arrow to arrow in extreme speed. He's really focusing on the arrows and he's playing everything correctly. All I could read was "MARVOULOUS" and "PERFECT". He continues dancing for over a30 seconds. I think he's also mumbling the song too!

" _Ai yai yai,_

_Ai yai yai, _

_Ai yai yai,_

_Where's my samurai?"_

The song finally ends and Tweek places his hands on his knees. He's obviously exhausted. He looks up to the screen to see that he's gotten an "A"

"I…I…" Tweek starts stuttering.

"What? You're what?" I asked.

"I'M SO RUSTY!" Tweek screams. He quickly clicks on some of the buttons to select a new song.

"And here's when the craze started." Token laughs. Token then places two more quarters in the machine and takes the 2nd platform to dance on. Tweek finally picks the next song.

"KICK THE CAN"

"MAN! I love this song!" Tweek smiles and watches the screen. The screen started showing more arrows but instead of going up in extreme speed, in was slower but had more arrows. Both Token and Tweek hit all the arrows perfectly. Looking at them, they were both dancing in unison. The song was such an upbeat song that Clyde started clapping.

Finally, the stage was over and they both received their scores. Tweek had gotten an "A" while Token has gotten an "AA".

"WHAT!" Tweek screams. Token just smirked and clicked to the song selection. Tweek pouts and takes control of the button. "I BET I CAN BEAT YOU IN MY BEST SONG!"

"And what would that be?" Token folds his arm. Tweek smirks and raises his fist.

"CARTOON HEROES!" Token stares at Tweek in disbelief. "WHAT? THAT SONG?" Token shouts really loud.

"What's that song?" Clyde asked. Token stares at him in shock.

"It's…the hardest song for Dance Dance Revolution Extreme CS. It's almost as bad as the Xepher Challenge for Dance Dance Revolution Super Nova!" Token vaguely explains.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say bluntly.

"IT'S REALLY HARD." Clyde explains with hand motion. Tweek clicks the button and gets ready.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Tweek says with confidence as the screen starts playing the song. I stare at the screen to see how hard they said it would be. And exactly what they said, it's really hard. It goes in extreme speed with MANY arrows. Both Tweek and Token hold on to the railing behind them as their feet starts moving to the pattern. It's obvious that they both look like they're against something impossible. Token starts missing some of the arrows and is received some "BOO"s. Tweek on the other hand, is staying at his "PERFECT" and "GREAT" section. The song ended with both Tweek and Token slamming on the left and right arrows and stayed there.

"YEAH! I TOTALLY WON!" Tweek shouts in victory. Token's hands are to his knees and he's panting. "Let's see." Token manages to say. The screen rolls into the grading average. For the last song, Tweek has received an "A" while Token got a "B". The overall score was Tweek: A, Token: A. Although, Tweek's score has gone a few hundreds over Token.

"YAY! I DID IT! I BEAT TOKEN! IT'S JUST LIKE 8TH GRADE ALL OVER AGAIN!" Tweek manages to jump around after the exhausting song. And even better, he's not twitching!

"Great job Tweek! You were freakin' epic!" I complimented. Tweek stops jumping and turns around looking at me in fear.

"Y-You…saw a-all of that?" He says getting a fearful look on his face.

"U-Uh…yeah?" I replied, regretting soon after. Tweek starts quivering and Clyde start's counting down.

"5…4…3…2…"

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Tweek explodes and runs around the arcade, little kids staring at him. "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! HE'S GONNA HATE ME I JUST KNOW IT! HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A 13-YEAR-OLD ASIAN WHO HAS LOTS OF PIMPLES WHO SITS ON THEIR COMPUTER ALL DAY DOING NOTHING BUT PLAY RPG GAMES!**(A/N: HEY! :( )** I'MNOTANASIAN!" Tweek screams while tugging his hair. He managed to crash into one of those crane machines and falls down whining. I rush over to him and pick him up bridal style. He's too busy freaking out to notice he's 3 feet off the air. Tweek finally stops whining and looks at me. He then turns his attention toward the ground.

"GAH! I'M OFF THE FLOOR! GET ME DOWN GET ME DOWN! I'LL FALL! I'LL FALL!" Tweek cries out which makes me lose balance and falls backwards. Tweek lands on my chest and luckily, he isn't too heavy so it didn't hurt.

"GAH! OH MY GOSH CRAIG! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID I ACCIDENTALLY SQUEEZE YOUR LUNGS? DID I BLOW UP YOUR STOMACH! OHMYGOSHIDON'TWANTTOKILLYOUCRAIG!" Tweek squirms and pats my chest as I laugh.

"Okay, okay. Get off now. I'm fine. I think everything's intact." I joke with him as a pat my body and smile. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad! I wouldn't know what to do without you!" Tweek sighs and stands up. We both walk over to Token and Clyde as Token adds in 4 more quarters into the DDR machine.

"Now it's time for Craig and Clyde to try it!" Token cheers and pushes Clyde on the first platform. "Wait…what?" I said, puzzled. Tweek gently pushes me up to the 2nd platform as Token adjusts the game and put us on light.

"No, seriously, I have no idea what to do." I explain, panicking as Token started to choose a song.

"Just step on the button when it his the note. You're on beginner too, so it'll be easy." Token explains and finishes picking a song.

"DREAM A DREAM"

Tweek starts giggling and asked Token why he picked such a girly song. Token replies by telling him it'll be funny to watch us dance to the song. I watch as the screen starts loading and the arrows show up slowly. I SO GOT THIS. A left arrows slowly approaches the note. I stomped my foot on the left arrow sensor but it didn't work! BOO. What? How was that possible? Another left arrow slowly creeps up the screen. Okay! This time! I stomp my foot against the sensor again. ALMOST. Huh? Why aren't I getting it?

"Try a little bit softer!" Tweek coaches as he holds back giggles. Clyde, on the other hand, is doing pretty well. He's staying at his streaks of "Great" and "Good" I start getting annoyed and tried to be exact at my precision. All I was able to do were some "Goods" and "Almosts" I was getting pissed. I looked up at my life bar to see it slimly falling to the right.

"Aw screw it!" I jumped off the platform and leaned against the railing watching Clyde go.

"Aw come on dude! I'mma lose!" Clyde shouted as the bright words "FAILED" came across the screen. "Aw shit. 4 quarters wasted!" Clyde exclaimed in disappointment. "Look what you did Craig!" He whined even further. I flipped him off and tugged Tweek's arm.

"Come on, let's shoot something." I suggest and drag Tweek towards the "Terminator Salvation" shooting game. Fuck yeah; this is what I'm talking about. I put the four quarters into the slot and hold the big ass gun and got ready. Tweek struggled to hold it correctly and since he was left-handed, he had to hold it the other way.

"Ready?" I asked. Tweek squeaked a no and I started the game. I began shooting wildly at the robot terminators and Tweek yelped at how loud it was. "Come on Tweek! Start shooting!" I said while I reloaded my ammo. He shivers and starts pressing the trigger. He manages to kill a few terminators but his HP started getting low. I'm too busy staring at what he's doing that I forgot that I was actually playing. DEAD! Shit, I died. The countdown started as I search my pocket for more change. SHIT! Where are the quarters?

"GEH! CRAIG! HELP!" Tweek cried out as he tried shooting all the terminators that were coming closer to him.

"Kay, hold up!" I replied as I checked both of my pockets. "GEHH!" Tweek cried and placed the gun back into the slot. "I died." He muttered and shrugged. I smile and pat his shoulder. "It's fine. Let's go look at what the crane games have in stock." Tweek nodded and followed me over to the crane game sections. There were three medium sized crane games and we checked the prize out. I notice Tweek staring intensely at something inside the middle crane machine.

"Anything particular you want?" I asked as I looked over his shoulder. He jumps and almost hits my head. I'm used to this and I quickly stood up straight before his head collided with mine.

"N-Nothing really." Tweek looked down and twitched. I smirked and wrapped my arms around him and embraced him. "Seriously. Which stuff animal do you want?" He looks up to me with a flushed face and points at one of the animals in the crane machine. The animal he wants is this odd-looking pink bear thing. It seems to have blood coming out of its mouth and its razor sharp claws are stained with blood.

"T-That thing? Why that? Won't you get scared staring at that at night?" I asked. He shakes his head. "N-No. It's a Gloomy Bear. It's like a really cool brand like Domo or Hello Kitty. I can tell that this Gloomy Bear is real and n-not a counterfeit. I-I'm, GAH! Collecting these kind of stuffed animal brands." Tweek explains and snuggles closer to me.

"As long as there's no stuffed Pedobear, I'm cool." I walked over to the change machine and put a 20 in. I'm not good at these claw machines but Tweek wants a Gloomy Bear. I take the quarters and stuff some in my pocket. Tweek smiles at me when I come back and I peck his cheek. I look at the other two crane machines to see if there's any easier Gloomy Bear to get. There wasn't any Gloomy Bears in the other crane machines. And oddly, there's only one Gloomy Bear in this machine. I put two quarters in the machine and started moving the claw. The Gloomy Bear was in a position where its head was above the wave of other stuffed toys while it's body hid inside. The claw is directly above the gloomy Bear's head and I press the red button. The claw slowly descends and grabs the Gloomy Bear's head. "Yes!" I shout in victory. The claw brings the Gloomy Bear's head up but then it falls on its side. At least I can see it's full body now.

"Um…you don't have to get it." Tweek says and tugs my arm. I kiss his head and told him we aren't leaving without it. I attempted the second try put the Gloomy Bear fell down again. "Shit!"

Tweek is sitting on the floor, tired. Token and Clyde are playing in those racing games while I'm on my 8th try getting this Gloomy Bear. I still have plenty of quarters and I'm determined to get this Gloomy Bear. The claw's holding up the Gloomy Bear and…and…SHIT! It fell. At least it got closer to the hole. Just one more-

* * *

"CRAIG!" Tweek yells and tugs my jeans. I look at him and help him up.

"Can we please go now?" Tweek ask. I tell him I'm just about to get the Gloomy Bear.

"I don't really care about it! Please, can we go home? It's 8 o'clock and the arcade's going to close soon." 8 already? Shit, how long was I playing?

"All right Tweek. But one day I'm getting you a Gloomy Bear." I smile as he yawns. I pick him up bridal style but he's not reacting as much. He wraps his arms around my neck and quietly whispers, "I don't care as long as I have you."

Token and Clyde gets up from their game and we start heading for the exit.

**END A/N: UHG. THIS IS MY WORSE CHAPTER YET. I have incorporated my Asian heritage into this story. FUCK. THEY'RE IN COLORADO. NOT CALIFORNIA. Double face palm. And this took the longest too. But I think this is the longest chapter. I don't know. But anyways, THAT'S RIGHT. TWEEK DOES NOT GET THE DAMN BEAR. Because that's too expected. DO YOU KNOW WHEN I FINSHED THIS? 7/11. 7. JULY. I STARTED THIS IN APRIL. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? **

**I'm a failure. But I don't really give a crap anymore. My counselor would get mad if I slammed my head against the wall again. But who cares! I enjoy writing and that's all that matters. Wait…right?**

**Mangoes go to, J.E McCormickGal and SuperDuperGir.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-RSS**


End file.
